


Все зыбкие кошмары

by Kaellig, LizziRiver, orphan_account, wakeupinlondon, Walter_Kovacs



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Vietnam, Fandom Kombat 2014, I love the smell of napalm in the morning, M/M, Military, Vietnam War, viet cong, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/pseuds/LizziRiver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роршаха призывают во Вьетнам, и Комедиант берет его под свое крыло...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the Pale Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/111036) by [findmyantidrug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmyantidrug/pseuds/findmyantidrug). 



> В переводе также участвовали: Элек3х и mikomusthave.
> 
> Переведено на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Watchmen 2014

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/dfw8igo.jpg)

  
_Я был порождением ночи. Я был самой землёй, я был всем и повсюду: я был светлячками и заливными полями, луной и полуночными шорохами, я был холодным свечением зла. Я был кровавыми зверствами, я был лесным пожаром и барабанным боем. Я был пустотой в глазах бедных мёртвых моих друзей, я был их бледными юными трупами. Я был зверем у них на губах. Я был Вьетнам — я был ужас и я был война._  
Тим О'Брайен, «То, что они взяли с собой»

**Пролог**

Когда Роршах впервые сказал Ночному Филину, что отправляется на войну, тот рассмеялся.  
— На войну с преступностью, или на ту, что во Вьетнаме? — спросил он: война для него оставалась абстракцией.  
Роршах расправил плечи, вздёрнул подбородок и призвал всю гордость и всё достоинство, какие мог позволить себе мужчина.  
— Во Вьетнаме, Ночной Филин. Выпал мой номер.  
Необъяснимая гордость, с которой он это сказал, ошеломила Филина.  
— Что... ты серьёзно?  
Роршах кивнул.  
Так начались битвы.

***  
На протяжении нескольких следующих месяцев Ночной Филин — Дэниел Драйберг, как очень быстро выяснил Роршах — выступал против войны. Он, не жалея сил, объяснял Роршаху, как именно тому избежать призыва и почему потраченные на это усилия не пропадут зря — в конце концов, Нью-Йорк нуждается в нём. Не стыдно, говорил он, остаться дома, когда ведущуюся войну не питает никакая внятная нравственная идея. Во Вьетнаме не понять, где чёрное, а где белое, сообщал Дэниел словно бы по секрету, а Роршаху лучше подходит прямолинейное зло американского преступного мира.  
Когда Роршах отказался пойти на поводу слабости, Дэниел сменил тактику. «Дай мне хотя бы имя», — настаивал он. Тогда ему не придётся вечно гадать, не зная наверняка, не придётся смотреть на списки солдат в газетах и задаваться одним и тем же вопросом. Он упрашивал назвать ему хоть что-то — имя или фамилию, всё равно. Потом, прежде чем убрать почту, он стал оставлять её россыпью на столе, словно напоминание. «У тебя есть мой адрес, — вопили конверты. — Прошу, пиши мне».  
Роршах так и не раскрыл ему свою личность. Эту тайну он собирался беречь до конца.

***  
Вечером, накануне дня, когда предстояло расстаться с маской и отправиться в армию, Роршах заглянул к Дэниелу. Не для того, чтобы пойти с ним в патруль — отдых ему ещё пригодится. Роршах пришёл попрощаться: сам бы он обошёлся без подобной сентиментальности, но Ночной Филин её заслужил. Дэниел встретил его в спортивных штанах и старой футболке. Он жевал сэндвич с арахисовым маслом и удивился, увидев Роршаха.  
— Я тебя не ждал, — сказал он. Озабоченность ясно читалась у него на лице. И надежда, с которой он до сих пор не расстался. — Что случилось?  
— Завтра я отбываю в Форт Драм. — Роршаху не нравился глухой ужас, грузом повисший между ними. — Вот, подумал, ты будешь рад попрощаться нормально.  
Дэниел ответил не сразу, по одному вытирая пальцы салфеткой. Казалось, он избегает смотреть Роршаху в лицо.  
— А, — выдавил он. — Ты... ты так и не скажешь мне своё имя, верно?  
— Нет.  
«Но я прощаюсь с тобой», — не произнёс Роршах вслух. Этого должно быть достаточно.  
Свет флуоресцентных ламп, казалось, слишком резко очерчивал осунувшееся лицо Дэниела. Он встал и вышёл из комнаты, не поглядев на Роршаха. Эхо его шагов тихо отдавалось в глубине дома. Роршах ждал. Пусть Дэниел возьмёт себя в руки, если ему нужно на это время.  
Дэниел вернулся всего через три минуты, и если Роршах заметил, как, проходя в кухню, тот шмыгал носом, то ничего не сказал. О некоторых вещах лучше не говорить.  
— Раз ты и в самом деле уезжаешь... — Дэниел расправил плечи и взглянул Роршаху прямо в лицо. — Я хочу тебе кое-что подарить. Перед отъездом.  
— Дэниел, — начал было Роршах, но прежде чем он успел пожурить Филина за излишнюю мягкость, Дэниел пересёк кухню и сунул что-то ему в ладонь.  
— Вот. Мне отдала это мать, перед тем как... В общем, вот.  
Роршах ничего не знал о семье Дэниела, но неназванную смерть, возникшую между ними, он узнал. Он понимал, почему Дэниел не захотел говорить об этом прямо, почему не пожелал давать словам власти над судьбой Роршаха. Считал это до крайности суеверным, но всё равно понимал.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты его взял. На удачу.  
— Я не верю в удачу. — Роршах не разжал ладонь и не попытался вернуть талисман. — У меня хорошая память, — сказал он, когда Дэниел открыл было рот. — Мы ещё увидимся.  
Возможно. А может, и нет. Теперь Роршах понимал, что это была ошибка — выставлять напоказ свой уход. Ему было дурно и стыдно за собственный эгоизм, и теперь до него дошло: в глубине души он хотел проверить, станет ли Дэниел по-прежнему смотреть ему в лицо теперь, когда перед ними стоит война.  
— Послушай, я...  
Дэниел пригладил волосы, не глядя на Роршаха. Они могли бы сказать ещё сотню ничего не значащих слов, ни одно из которых ни на йоту не приближалось бы к сути. И от того, что Дэниел отбросил их все, чтобы подобрать что-то, соответствующее моменту, грудь Роршаха кольнуло чем-то острым и незнакомым.  
В конце концов, Дэниел вздохнул и внимательно посмотрел на Роршаха.  
— Задай им жару.  
Непременно.


	2. Глава 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - «Почему курица переходит дорогу?» - Шутка 1847 года, являющаяся первым примером анти-юмора. Ответ: “Чтобы добраться до другой стороны”

Вопреки гласу разума, Уолтер Ковач взял свою маску с собой. Не исключено, убеждал он себя, что будет возможность использовать её — внушить страх и трепет вьетконговцам. За три месяца в джунглях ей так и не нашлось дела получше, чем служить ему слабой отрадой — сувениром, к которому он прикасался во тьме, под покровом спускающейся ночи, чтобы напомнить себе, кто он такой и зачем сражается. Маска не утешала, когда единственными звуками оставались крики зверей в ночи (а ещё людей под огнём и крестьян, охваченных пламенем), а единственным запахом — тяжёлый аромат джунглей.  
Памятный подарок от Дэниела был безопаснее и утешал куда больше, хотя Роршах изо всех сил старался не задумываться о том, почему на него так действует отдалённо знакомый образ. Это была маленькая сова, свёрнутая из проволоки, с жёлтыми камушками вместо глаз. Спрятать её было куда легче, чем маску, и она всегда оставалась прохладной, даже после долгих многочасовых переходов, во время которых хранилась у него на груди. Неловкость, которую он испытывал поначалу из-за того, что держал при себе материальное напоминание о своей жизни в Штатах, быстро рассеялась. Сувениры были у всех. Даже, насколько Ковач смог убедиться, у вьетконговцев, а это ведь была их страна.  
Парни из батальона улыбались, бранились и сбивались в компании, но сближаться с Уолтером никто из них особенно не стремился. Они ценили его умения и ненавязчивую тактичность и глубоко уважали за готовность молча мириться с такими обязанностями, как ползание по туннелям, но не более. Под огнём они прикрывали друг другу спину. Ковачу они доверяли. В конечном счёте, все знали, что когда доходит до дела — он первым спускает курок.  
Несмотря на жару, на влажность, москитов, болота, дожди и пёстрые джунгли, Ковач чувствовал себя дома. Сдержанное товарищество батальона и затаённый адреналиновый поток, который того и гляди прорвётся, стали ему так же знакомы, как нью-йоркские улицы, а камуфляжная форма сидела на нём, как родная. Солдатскую ношу он нёс с достоинством и без жалоб.  
Ковач служил стране так же, как служил прежде своему городу — не признавая компромиссов и глядя прямо перед собой.

***  
Он был старше большинства парней в батальоне. Единственным, кому уступал в возрасте он сам, оказался их старший лейтенант, и он же стал первым, кто спросил Ковача о жизни до войны.  
— У тебя дома осталась подружка? — спросил Райан Кук, лёжа на животе возле своего окопа. — Я ни разу не видел тебя с письмом.  
— Нет, — ответил Ковач, подняв проволочную сову и разглядывая её на фоне тента. — У меня в Штатах никого нет.  
— Чёрт, приятель, неудивительно, что ты лезешь под пули, как ненормальный. — Кук потянулся и постучал его по каске. — Я хочу сберечь голову для своей девушки, сечёшь?  
— Я делаю то, что требуется моей стране, — ответил Уолтер, поправил каску и перекатился на бок.

***  
Как-то раз он выбрался из туннеля, и лицо его было заляпано кровью. На глазах у парней он без единого слова утёрся, но его невозмутимый взгляд с той поры отпечатался у каждого в памяти.

***  
— Комедианта отправляют на фронт, — шептались вокруг.  
Уолтер думал, что есть вещи, которых стоит ждать. На душе становилось теплее от мысли, что ещё остались герои в масках, которые готовы сражаться во имя своей страны. Он сомневался, что столкнётся с Комедиантом, да и всё равно отказался бы сознаваться, кто он на самом деле, но мысль о присутствии Комедианта в этой ужасной стране придавала спокойной силы.  
Уолтер знал, что он не один.

***  
Ковач написал Дэниелу одно-единственное письмо. Он не оставил обратного адреса. Адрес Дэниела он знал наизусть. Письмо вышло коротким. В нём не было ничего о белках глаз вьетконговцев за миг до того, как Ковач всаживал пулю им в переносицу, о напалмовом зареве над разорванной в клочья деревней или о том, как почти с художественной красотой брызнула кровь, когда Рассу Блэку прострелили горло. Ковач писал, что он жив и что, если судить по ночным звукам, здесь вполне может водиться какой-то вид сов. Писал о слухах насчёт приезда Комедианта. Заверял, что задаёт вьетконговцам жару. Подписываться он не стал из соображений секретности, но не сомневался, что Дэниелу не придётся гадать, от кого это письмо. Уставившись на конверт, он представлял, как, оскалившись, Ночной Филин вводит «Архимед» в управляемое пикирование. Представлял, как Дэниел в пижаме жуёт сэндвич.  
Письмо Ковач сжёг.

***  
Роршах так удивился, услышав как-то вечером своё имя, что машинально встрепенулся и сел.  
— Что? — резко переспросил он. Сумерки сгущались вокруг. Несколько парней обернулись к нему. Никто ничего не сказал. — О чём вы?  
— О героях в костюмах, дружище, — ответил один из парней, расслабленно улыбаясь. Наркотики. — Ты же знаешь, что Комедиант во Вьетнаме?  
Ковач поколебался, прежде чем ответить:  
— Мне показалось, кто-то упомянул Роршаха.  
— Ты что, не слушаешь? — засмеялся Карл Моррис. — Ребята, говорю вам, этот сукин сын спас жизнь моему брату.  
— Ну да, — сказал кто-то.  
— Продолжай, — подбодрил Райан.  
Ковач дотронулся до своей маски, надёжно убранной в карман, и не позволил дёрнуться уголкам губ.  
— Вот без базара, здание — четыре этажа, а он пикирует вниз и как навалится на этих громил! Четверых уродов сложил одной левой — бамс. Разобрался с ними, поправил такой шляпу и спрашивает у Бена, цел ли он. А потом просто растворился в ночи. Говорю вам, эти парни не просто красуются перед публикой.  
— Когда это было? — спросил Ковач, хотя чувствовал, как протестует чутьё.  
Слишком много личного было в его словах, слишком гордо они прозвучали, слишком важно. Парни всё поймут.  
Карла, казалось, удивил этот вопрос.  
— Ты что, правда не слушал? — Ковач нахмурился. — Пару лет тому как. Он просто гулял по Восьмой, когда те парни на него бросились.  
Теперь Роршах вспомнил. Та ночь выплыла из тумана и сфокусировалась у него в памяти. Он спрыгнул с пожарной лестницы: этаж был всего второй, а парней — двое, но он был уверен, что это тот самый случай.  
(Во Вьетнаме он выяснил, что только его дело и стоит того, чтобы за него драться).

***  
Комедианта забросили к ним на вертолёте вместе с припасами. Никто ничего не знал — никого не предупредили о его прибытии, пока не заговорил сам Комедиант, ухмыляясь с сигарой во рту.  
— Слышал, вы, парни, готовитесь к серьёзным боям, — сказал он. — Считайте, я с вами.  
С его появлением все занервничали. Ненамеренное предупреждение Комедианта продолжало звучать у них в головах, будто бы на повторе: «серьёзные бои, серьёзные бои». Ковач наблюдал издалека. Он смотрел, как Комедиант привлекает самых громких ребят на свою сторону, как смеётся и курит с ними, пока все вокруг перекладывают вещи, готовясь к продолжению марша.  
Хотя Ковач старался не пялиться слишком открыто, Комедиант заметил его взгляд. Они столкнулись глазами через поляну лишь дважды, но этого хватило — Ковач видел, что тот что-то заподозрил. После этого он старался не поднимать взгляд и удерживался от желания дотронуться до своей маски. День шёл своим чередом, и чем дальше, тем сильнее казалось, что Комедиант нависает над батальоном, как дурной знак. Вскоре напряжение охватило всех.

***  
Первый день и первый вечер Комедиант провёл, обходя людей и вытягивая у них байки. Все понимали, что он пытается их прощупать, чтобы решить, кого лучше держаться. Лейтенант только и мог, что поджимать губы. Власти над Комедиантом у него не было; он не мог помешать Комедианту болтать с солдатами между делом и нарушать строй.  
Само собой, всплыли и байки про Ковача.  
Комедиант выяснил, как Ковач встретил своих демонов лицом к лицу в непроглядной тьме. Он слушал о том, как кровь стучала у Ковача в ушах и как Ковач уловил шум, сперва совершенно неразличимый — одно лишь эхо. Как Ковачу пришлось сдержать порыв отступить или дотронуться до кармана (жест, уже превратившийся в нервный тик, если к Ковачу такое выражение вообще применимо), и как он всё равно шёл вперёд, ровно держа фонарик. О том, как блестели белки чьих-то глаз, какой горячей была винтовка и как тёпло осело вдруг на лице, словно кто-то поджёг веснушки. Как сперва Ковач даже не понял, что застрелил человека.  
(Не узнал Комедиант только о том, что потом Ковачу на миг показалось, будто на него смотрит Роршах).  
Комедианту случалось выслушивать истории попричудливей и пострашней, но эту он явно запомнил и теперь посматривал на покрытое пятнами лицо Ковача. Ковач слушал, как его историю рассказывают вокруг и гадал, что о нём думает Комедиант. Ковач смотрел прямо перед собой, твёрдо держал винтовку и делал вид, что ничто не тянет в груди, когда Комедиант оглядывается на него.

***  
Тем вечером Комедиант спрыгнул в окоп к Ковачу, не предложив повода и не спросив разрешения, и присел там на корточки. Вопреки его предсказаниям, никаких боёв они так и не увидели; парни один за другим впадали в глубокий ступор от скуки, а жара только всё ухудшала. Ковач отреагировал не сразу, он медленно ровнял стенки окопа — так он занимал время до темноты.  
— Привет, — сказал Комедиант. — Ты Ковач, верно?  
— Да. Уолтер Ковач.  
Маска тянула карман, и хотя Ковач не смотрел в сторону Комедианта, он был уверен: тот видит её сквозь камуфляжную ткань, видит знакомую мешанину чёрного и белого и пытается найти способ заговорить о ней так, чтобы не понял весь остальной батальон.  
— Я слышал, про тебя ходят нереальные байки.  
— Аналогично.  
В ответ Комедиант рассмеялся, звук его смеха взлетел вверх, к тенту.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — сказал он. — Значит, представляться не нужно.  
Ковач продолжал сосредоточенно смотреть в стену, понимая: чтобы разровнять другую половину окопа, ему придётся повернуться к Комедианту. Тот молчал какое-то время, следя за его работой, потом, наконец, наклонился вперёд и вновь раскурил сигару.  
— Я просто решил заглянуть и предупредить, чтобы ты не мешался у меня под ногами. Когда начинается заварушка, мне обычно некогда разбираться, узкоглазый там и свой. Я просто прицеливаюсь и стреляю. — Стволом винтовки он похлопал Ковача по бедру. — Сечёшь?  
— Я ценю эту заботу, но в ней нет нужды. Я понимаю. Драться спина к спине — или не драться вовсе. Стандартная практика.  
Он чувствовал, как по шее поднимается волна жара.  
Комедиант задумчиво хмыкнул и встал.  
— Именно. Не высовывайся, малыш.

***  
Они были в нескольких милях к югу от деревни, когда началась стрельба. Всех занимала одна и та же непростая задача: как остаться в живых. Как бы пригнуться пониже — но не слишком, а так, чтобы можно было прицелиться из винтовки. Чтобы не сгинуть в твёрдой красной земле. Даже охваченные тупым ужасом, все посматривали на Комедианта.  
Это был оживший ночной кошмар — как обычно.  
Комедиант дрался, как ходячий мертвец: земля взрывалась вокруг него, а он только едва пригибался, посылая быстрые очереди в гущу деревьев, и всё время курил, небрежно затягиваясь снова и снова.  
Ковач дотронулся до своей маски сквозь толстую ткань камуфляжа и на миг, посреди хаоса, ощутил глубокий покой, укутывающий его. Впервые в жизни Ковач надел личину Роршаха без маски, и вращение мира обрело непристойную ясность. Он двигался, словно в тумане (его как будто перенесло в переплетенье городских переулков, где он охотился на Андербосса и его легион и где тоже свистели пули, но ужас не ждал его впереди, а лежал за спиной).  
Всё кончилось быстро. Так всегда было; они никогда не вели затяжных и масштабных боёв, которые стали бы испытанием для воли и выносливости человека. Роршах чувствовал животный, земляной привкус, мир был звеняще-чётким, и руки на винтовке совсем не дрожали, когда он приблизился к Комедианту.  
— Ну наконец-то, — сказал тот, глядя на Ковача и словно обращаясь к себе. — Вот этого-то мне, чёрт побери, и хотелось.  
Роршах чувствовал, как отступает, подхваченный отливом адреналинового тумана. Ствол его винтовки начал дрожать.  
— Парни, вы собираетесь вызывать подмогу с напалмом? — рявкнул Комедиант, оглянувшись. Лейтенант и связист, захваченные врасплох, взглянули на него из подлеска. — Мы же не собираемся бросить тут этих тварей, не поджарив их хорошенько, а? — Он посмотрел на Ковача и подмигнул, вынимая изо рта сигару. — Недоумки.  
«Ты пробудил во мне лучшее», — не произнёс Ковач вслух. Он задохнулся бы на этих безрассудных словах; теперь, когда он подавил свой благоговейный трепет, ствол винтовки дрожал сильнее, и потому Ковач только сглотнул и мрачно кивнул.

***  
У Комедианта, как они вскоре выяснили, имелась своя особая рация. Он утверждал, что её сделал Доктор Манхэттен и второй такой якобы нет. На следующий вечер после того, как они разбомбили деревню, Комедиант сидел в сторонке от остальных. Достав рацию из кармана, он что-то приглушённо в неё говорил. Парни шептались, делясь своими соображениями, а Ковач гадал, как глубоко в правительство внедрился Комедиант. Гораздо глубже, чем предполагал Ковач.  
Вернувшись обратно в кольцо солдат, Комедиант сказал лейтенанту, что уйдёт на всю ночь и если не вернётся к рассвету — пусть отдают приказ разбомбить весь район. Ковач слушал, не отрываясь от своего пайка.  
— Пойдёшь один? — спросил лейтенант. В голос заранее просочилась горечь.  
Комедиант ответил не сразу. Возможно, он и не думал, стоит ли брать кого-то с собой. Когда Ковач вскинул глаза, Комедиант смотрел на него в упор. Почувствовав вызов, Ковач не стал отводить взгляд. Вскоре Комедиант вновь переключился на лейтенанта.  
— Да. Нет смысла тащить с собой кого-то ещё.  
Ковач яростно уставился в холодную похлёбку у себя в миске и подавил порыв влезть в разговор.  
— Утром я вас найду, салаги.

***  
Уолтер упирался руками в тёплую земляную стену окопа и слушал, как вокруг распускается ночь.

***  
Он почти спал, когда над ним склонилась какая-то тень и прижала к его губам нечто мягкое и влажное.  
— Ты неплохой парень, — прошептал чей-то голос, и Уолтер вздрогнул, стряхивая дремоту, стиснул зубы, чтобы не пропустить неизвестный предмет глубже в рот. — Пожалуй, далеко пойдёшь. — Белые ромбы на маске Комедианта светились в темноте; пальцы настойчиво прижимали нечто к зубам Уолтера. — Давай.  
Комедиант ухмылялся. Кровь стучала у Уолтера в висках, винтовка была совсем близко — потянись и возьми. Комедиант положил руку ему на предплечье, и мягкость прикосновения сбивала с толку.  
— Хочешь играть с большими парнями? — Он не смеялся, но это не имело значения, тени кривили уголки его рта кверху. — Ни черта ты не видел, Ковач. Считаешь, что справишься? Тогда открывай рот.  
Уолтер резко дышал через нос. Он чувствовал запах, незнакомый и горький, мерзкая жидкость просачивалась между зубов. Он может справиться с чем угодно, уж точно — со всем, с чем справляется Комедиант. Он чувствовал, как протестует каждый нерв в его теле, но не двигался. Они смотрели друг на друга во тьме, и Комедиант чуть было не убрал руку, чуть было не отступил в тень. Ковач ему не позволил. Он открыл рот, нечто вкатилось глубже, и он, не задумываясь, уже понял, что это.  
Оно было крепким и казалось безвкусным — а может, его тело просто отказалось чувствовать вкус. Но когда Ковач вновь стиснул зубы, оно лопнуло, а Комедиант отклонился назад и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Ты ни черта не видел, — повторил он.  
Желудок у Ковача кувыркнулся.  
Собственное лицо ощущалось болезненно остро, каждая крошечная пылинка. Чем-то было похоже на тот раз, когда он видел, как разорвало горло Рассу Блэку, и единственное, что не давало ему дотронуться до лица — это тупое усилие воли и очертания Комедианта во тьме.  
Уолтер не успел ещё даже сглотнуть, как желудок протестующе заворочался. Ничего, ему случалось есть даже крыс, он и тут справится. Комедиант сидел на краю окопа, и тусклый утренний свет просачивался через тент. Ковач потёр рот.  
— Добро пожаловать на войну, малыш, — сказал Комедиант.  
Прошло двадцать минут, мысли Ковача уносились чересчур далеко, чересчур быстро. Он молча выбрался из окопа, согнулся в кустах и проблевался. Ему казалось, он до сих пор чувствует _это_ внутри. Оно походило на паразита, который изучал его преступления, прежде чем они выйдут наружу.  
У Ковача всегда были проблемы со сном, но теперь всё стало хуже. Ночи он проводил, мрачно уставившись на тонкие лучики света, пробивающиеся сквозь густую листву над их головами. Днём бессонница уже давала о себе знать. Иногда он не мог с первой попытки соединить детали винтовки; иногда земля пыталась уйти из-под ног, и он чуть было не спотыкался; иногда реакция замедлялась настолько, что другому солдату как-то пришлось дёрнуть его на землю, когда по ним открыли огонь. Как-то вечером, когда Карл Моррис решил разогреть свой паёк на противопехотной мине, Ковач выругался так яростно, что парни вокруг немедленно расступились и обходили его по широкой дуге до отбоя.  
Он знал, что Комедиант приглядывает за ним. Изучает его реакции. Оценивает. Ковачу становилось тошно при мысли, что его принимают за труса, потому что каждый раз, закрывая глаза, он начинал слишком остро ощущать своё тело. Все события последних четырёх месяцев (и даже раньше, тусклая симметрия тёмных коридоров) выплывали на поверхность сознания. Они вращались вокруг ярких белых пятен в чистой тьме, и от этого мышцы сводило судорогой, без возможности избавиться от напряжения. Впервые с отъезда во Вьетнам, Ковачу захотелось, чтобы Дэниел усадил его перед собой и заставил поговорить («Потому что, чёрт побери, Роршах, я же вижу, что что-то не так, и мне на тебя не плевать»).

***  
— Слушай, парень, — сказал Комедиант, — я знаю, что у тебя на уме. — Ковач не сумел с собой совладать и прикоснулся к маске. — Если это поможет тебе взять себя в руки, обещаю — больше я тебя ночами навещать не стану. Честное скаутское.  
У Ковача не было выбора, кроме как верить ему. (Чтобы разбудить Ковача следующим утром, Карлу Моррису пришлось пнуть его в плечо).

***  
Если Комедиант испытывал его, то Ковач, очевидно, прошёл испытание. Теперь Комедиант шагал рядом с ним во время маршей, когда уставал втягивать в разговоры всех остальных. Парней в батальоне тянуло к Комедианту; Ковач с трудом привыкал ко вниманию, достававшемуся ему за компанию, особенно на привалах.  
Комедиант говорил мало, обычно сосредотачиваясь на местности. Иногда он развлекал Уолтера короткими военными байками, иногда — всех остальных историями о своих битвах с преступностью. Комедиант утверждал, что Уолтер умеет слушать, а значит, он хороший солдат.  
— Ты не тратишь времени на болтовню, — говорил он, пожёвывая сигару. — Открытая варежка — мёртвый солдат. Нужно слушать. Не отдавай всё, что есть, сразу.  
У него была фотография Салли Юпитер — как-то ночью он показал её Ковачу при свете фонарика.  
— Она когда-то была моей подружкой, — сообщил Комедиант и если заметил, как сверлит взглядом фотокарточку Ковач, то никак не выдал, что ему есть до этого дело. Секунду спустя он погасил фонарик, а потом обернулся и, щурясь, уставился на Ковача в темноте. — У тебя есть сувениры из дома?  
Уолтер заколебался. Маска тянула карман; сова, почти невесомая, прижималась к груди. Он осторожно вытащил её; когда Комедиант попытался снова включить свет, Уолтер покачал головой и прикоснулся совой к тыльной стороне его кисти. Комедиант развернул руку ладонью вверх и взял безделушку, ощупывая её.  
— Он был моим близким другом, — сказал Уолтер и лишь секунду спустя, когда Комедиант посмотрел на него испытующе, осознал, как это прозвучало.  
Он тяжело сглотнул и не смог решить, стоит ли уточнять, что тут всё не так, как у Комедианта и Салли, что он не голубой и вообще не хотел брать подарок. Что это теперь только сила привычки — обводить брелок большим пальцем в ночи, и что, когда он вспоминал Дэниела, жесткость и сила приходили на ум чаще, чем доброта.  
— Значит, с филином подружился, а? — пошутил Комедиант, и смех повис в воздухе жаркой дымкой.  
Уолтер пробурчал что-то и отобрал брелок.

***  
Прошло две недели, за которые взвод успел повидаться со смертью больше раз, чем хочется потом вспоминать — и вертолёт отнёс их обратно в базовый лагерь. Комедиант сидел, развалившись, и хмурился, вопреки тому, на чём настаивала его поза. Он не курил. Сигары закончились у него ещё четыре дня назад, и прежде чем вертолёт, наконец, забрал их, он успел выкурить все остатки сигарет Ковача. Хотя они возвращались на базу, в воздухе висело почти осязаемое напряжение. Два дня назад парнишка подорвался на мине, когда уходил отлить; он плакал всё время, пока они ждали отлёта, даже после того, как санитары дали ему морфин. Комедиант ничего не сказал, но его мрачной улыбки вполне хватило, чтобы заставит лейтенанта занервничать.  
— Момент подорваться — хуже не придумаешь, — посмеиваясь, сказал Комедиант Ковачу и Карлу Моррису тем вечером. — Ширинку спустил, и тут — ба-бах! Больше уже не поссышь, это точно.  
Они до сих пор не знали, выжил ли тот солдат. Ковач полагал, что да: шрапнелью его ударило в основном по ногам, а бедренную артерию вроде бы не задело. Вполне вероятно, что он остается до конца жизни калекой, но не умрёт. Слабое утешение. Хотя Ковача это никак и не касалось. Он был уверен, что парнишка даже ничего не почувствовал. Шок — штука сильная.  
Лейтенант надеялся, что, когда они доберутся обратно на базу, Комедиант увяжется за какой-нибудь другой частью. Ковач этого ждал. Комедианта, казалось, сильнее всего заботило, где бы достать ещё сигар и еды, не запаянной в консервные банки.

***  
— Понимаешь, парни вроде тебя, они так серьёзно относятся ко всему, что не понимают, что такое жизнь на самом деле.  
Ковач чистил свою М-16 перед палаткой и мрачно слушал Комедианта.  
— А жизнь на самом деле это один большой розыгрыш. Игра такая. Любишь шашки?  
Уолтер обдумал вопрос.  
— Предпочитаю шахматы.  
Комедиант в ответ рассмеялся, хотя Уолтер не совсем понял, что смешного сказал.  
— Видишь? Именно об этом и речь. Господи, «предпочитаю шахматы»... В общем, людям кажется, что жизнь устроена как большая партия в шашки... а, чёрт, ну да, в шахматы. — Он сплюнул в пыль и присел на корточки, вытаскивая из ботинка длинный нож, а из кармана — точило. — Штука в том, что это совсем не так. Жизнь — она как чёртова мина. Ты знаешь, что она рано или поздно взорвётся, и знаешь, что дело будет дрянь, но в остальном — кто смел, тот и съел. Жизнь — это хаос, сечёшь?  
Уолтер обдумывал его точку зрения, тщательно оттирая лишнее масло с деталей своей винтовки. Ничего особо провокационного в такой идеологии не было, кроме отрицания Бога, в которого Уолтеру и прежде было трудно поверить. Да и теперь тоже, когда он вспоминал об удушающей тьме и сверкающих белых пятнах.  
— Я не согласен, — в конце концов сказал он. — В жизни слишком много параллелей и совпадений, чтобы это был бессмысленный хаос. — Пока он говорил, мимо проходил Райан Кук. Остановившись, он подошёл и с интересом прислушался, медленно затягиваясь сигаретой. — Порядок есть. Возможно, он установлен не Богом или какой-либо внешней силой, но он есть.  
— Звучит утешающе, — произнёс Райан, а Комедиант сопроводил фразу смешком, — это, чёрт возьми, придаёт хоть немного смысла моему нахождению здесь.  
— Можете тешить себя иллюзиями сколько угодно, тупицы. Если Бог существует, он что — комедиант?  
Комедиант бросил на Уолтера хищный взгляд; он перестал точить нож резкими движениями, вместо этого как будто поглаживая им точильный инструмент.  
Уолтер почувствовал, что краснеет, и сосредоточился на сборке пистолета, ответив:  
— Нет. Бог — это галёрка.  
Ему было неприятно напоминание о том, что он таскался за Комедиантом с момента, когда тот прилетел, и он решил перестать. Это изначально не было особо мудрым решением.  
— Ну да, так и есть, — согласился Райан, ухмыляясь. Кинув сигарету, он придавил её и продолжил: — Короче говоря, я в столовую. Вы за мной?  
Прежде чем Комедиант успел сказать «да» или «нет», Уолтер кивнул и нырнул в свою палатку, чтобы оставить винтовку на койке (и, возможно, чтобы слегка успокоиться).

***  
Парни из части Ковача уже давно поняли, что трогать его не стоит — после случая, когда Ковач сломал три пальца солдату, решившему похлопать его по спине после короткой перестрелки. После этого Райан стал единственным, кто когда-либо касался Ковача — и то лишь во время длинных мирных перерывов. То, как Райан обыденно похлопывал его по плечу, чтобы привлечь его внимание, или склонялся к нему, пока они кушали или отдыхали, напоминало Уолтеру Дэниела. При этом Райан всегда ясно осознавал, что делает: будто бы внезапный взрыв злости со стороны Ковача не стал бы сюрпризом для него, однако вместе с тем он достаточно доверял Ковачу, верил, что он не разозлится на него.  
Сперва Уолтер был от этого как на иголках. Он подозревал Райана в каких-то хитрых уловках, в гомосексуальности, в том, что тот пытался что-то вытянуть из Ковача. Когда ничего такого так и не случилось, Уолтер неохотно принял человеческий контакт.  
Однако когда Комедиант трогал его, нервы сдавали. Он никогда не мог понять, за чем нужно наблюдать — за его лицом или руками; что более опасно и что первым выдаст его намерения... У Комедианта не было и капли такта Райана, и он приобнимал Ковача за плечи и тыкал его локтём, когда хотел.  
Без силы, которую предлагала ему маска Роршаха, Уолтер находил затруднительным не обращать внимания на мурашки на коже при прикосновении. Теперь он скорее обращал внимание на руку Комедианта на своей спине, чем на растяжки, которые были редки в кустарниках (и которых вовсе не было в лагере).  
Ковач продолжал следить за новостями, надеясь, что его взвод снова отправят навстречу опасности, даже если и только для отвлечения внимания.

***  
Новые приказы пришли через неделю. Никто не спрашивал об этом специально, но это занимало ум каждого: отправится ли Комедиант с ними? Если отправится, то как долго он ещё пробудет с их взводом? Сведёт ли это лейтенанта с ума? Ковач не знал, хотел ли он сам, чтобы Комедиант составил им компанию. С одной стороны, это был надёжный Американский герой, державший в напряжении и вьетнамцев, и их взвод. С другой стороны, он, похоже, был одержим идеей свести Ковача с ума, какими бы к чёрту не были его цели.  
Сам Комедиант на эту тему не распространялся. Когда прилетели вертолёты, чтобы забрать их, Комедиант остался в стороне, наблюдая за ними и сжимая незажженную сигару в зубах. Ковач оглянулся у вертолёта — он не мог увидеть выражение лица Комедианта с этого расстояния, однако тот выглядел расслабленным.  
Он вынул свою рацию из кармана и что-то произнёс в неё. Затем, без лишних слов, забрался в вертолёт; на этом всё и закончилось.

***  
Дети любили Ковача. Не то чтобы их не привлекали другие солдаты, они часто толпились вокруг них со скромными взглядами. Но Ковач — он очаровывал детей. Они наблюдали за ним, пока он выполнял повседневные задачи, и задавали на плохом английском вопросы, на которые он отвечал на таком же плохом вьетнамском. Некоторые другие солдаты чувствовали себя беспокойно, когда они разбивали лагерь рядом с деревнями. Они все слышали истории о женщинах и детях с поясами смертников. А вот со стариками они обычно чувствовали себя расслабленно, ведь те всегда были необъяснимо дружелюбны или по-знакомому угрюмы, как и старики на их родине. Спокойные деревни попадались им чаще бунтующих. Людям обычно не свойственно провоцировать тех, кто спит с гранатами, как дети с куклами.  
Лишь Комедиант ценил женщин, которые, казалось, никак не могли решить, нравится ли им его присутствие или нет. Впрочем, они всё равно старались держать детей подальше от него, будто бы из-за его сигар и пистолетов, хотя они и игнорировали сигареты и М-16 других солдат. Ковач хотел бы заставить Комедианта понять, что не стоит бегать за вьетнамскими женщинами, но не мог выразить это словами, к тому же, это всё равно было не его делом.

***  
У них была игра, в которую они часто играли с Ковачем, и Комедиант вскоре присоединился к ним. Начал её Райан Кук: через месяц после приезда Ковача он заметил, что тот никогда не улыбается. С этого момента они все задались целью заставить его засмеяться. Он чувствовал себя из-за этого раздражённым; была общая касса, и парни перестали говорить ему, сколько в ней, когда она добралась до 60 долларов.  
Пока никому этого не удавалось. По крайней мере, они научились тонкости: теперь они не прямо рассказывали ему шутки, а вместо этого включали их в свои громкие разговоры, постоянно посматривая на него. Если им удавалось выдавить из него хоть тонкую улыбку, они гордились собой. Он был впечатлён их упорством. Мало кто сдавался.  
Комедиант эту игру просто обожал. Он столь часто спрашивал «Почему курица переходит дорогу?» (1), что иногда Ковачу хотелось ударить его в челюсть. Единственным, что удерживало его от этого (кроме, конечно же, уважения к Американскому герою), была здоровая самооценка Комедианта. Как оказалось, он чудовищно рассказывал нормальные шутки, предпочитая вместо этого саркастичные комментарии и пошлые замечания.  
Итак, пока никому не удалось заставить его засмеяться. Ковач думал иногда, что никому и не удастся, что Вьетнам сделает это за них; что однажды он увидит красную луну на линии горизонта, и напряжение разорвётся; порой он думал, что в какой-то момент он сорвётся и завоет на небеса, подобно животному.

***  
Комедиант получил специальные приказы по радио одним дождливым днём. Это случалось не часто, и лишь раз до этого его отзывали для помощи. Когда он сообщил лейтенанту о том, сколько времени это займёт, он прибавил, как будто нечто незначимое:  
— И мне понадобится один из твоих ребят.  
Парни, слышавшие разговор, кинули на него удивлённые и заинтригованные взгляды; Ковач же выразил своё мнение, не поднимая глаз пригвоздив вилкой кусок мяса к тарелке.  
— Только один? — подозрительно спросил лейтенант. — В последний раз, когда тебе понадобились мои ребята, ты взял четырёх. Что это вообще за миссия?  
— Секретная, — обрубил Комедиант, тыкая лейтенанта пальцем в грудь. Зашуршали по траве первые, пока разрозненные капли дождя. В отдалении прокатился гром, и несколько парней неосознанно напряглись, но внимание всех было приковано к Комедианту и лейтенанту. Все ожидали перебранки, которая уже давно должна была развернуться между ними.  
На скулах лейтенанта заиграли желваки, но когда он начал говорить, его голос был тихим и спокойным:  
— Хорошо. Кого ты возьмёшь?  
— Не знаю, — сказал он. — Эй! Ковач!  
Он медленно опустил свой паёк и поднял взгляд, стараясь, чтобы его лицо было пустым.  
— Хочешь увидеть немного секретных боевых действий?  
На это существовал лишь один ответ.

***  
Пока они пробирались через кусты, начался дождь — крупные капли скатывались с листьев. Комедиант рассказывал подробности миссии Ковачу шёпотом. Предположительно, по этой территории двигался вражеский военачальник высокого ранга, и задачей Комедианта было найти его и уничтожить. Задача Ковача — поддерживать Комедианта, когда в этом будет необходимость. Наиболее вероятно, Комедианту понадобится вспомогательный огонь или приманка-отвлечение в виде человека.  
— Там максимум будет десять парней, но это не должно стать проблемой, мы обманем их. Вот почему я взял с собой именно тебя, а не кого-либо другого. Ты готов ко всему, знаешь, никогда не паникуешь.  
Он вытащил из кармана плитку шоколада и и зубами сорвал обёртку.  
— Короче, — сказал он и оглянулся, одновременно откусывая большой кусок, — у тебя есть опыт. Там, где это нужно.  
Ковач понял, что в груди растёт гордость, и позволил себе внимательнее рассмотреть Комедианта, чтобы понять, искренен ли он. Комедиант — герой войны, истинный американский герой, и за всеми его ругательствами, и курением, и недостойным поведением прятался хороший человек. Ковач не привык к подобным комплиментам от хороших людей. Он привык к тишине и к страху.  
Комедиант выглядел искренним. До пункта назначения было ещё пять миль, и дождь усиливался. Ковач решил не доставать свою непромокаемую накидку. Они были едины в этом моменте — как товарищи, как братья по оружию. (Дождь шуршит по деревьям, и день только начинается).

***  
Им пришлось долго искать лучшую позицию для атаки, частично потому, что им это нужно было сделать в абсолютной тишине — на случай, если вокруг были снайперы. В конце концов, они нашли небольшую нишу в утёсе над местом, через которое должна была проехать их цель. Утёс был достаточно близок к земле, так что они могли спрыгнуть вниз, не опасаясь сломать себе что-нибудь, и одновременно довольно высок — достаточно, чтобы у них был широкий обзор местности. Ковач посчитал его идеальным, и был впечатлён тем, что Комедиант заметил это место.  
Они расположились на корточках, совсем рядом друг к другу, и начали ждать. Если никто не проедет здесь в течение четырёх дней, они отменят миссию.  
Четыре дня.

***  
Комедиант не курил. Курение выдало бы их позицию любым возможным наблюдателям, какими маленькими бы ни были облачка дыма. Вскоре Комедиант стал раздражённым, потому что был вынужден заставлять себя прожёвывать жвачку медленно и поглощать плитки шоколадка постепенно. В самую первую ночь Уолтер прислонился к стене ниши, вытянув ноги так, чтобы они не касались Комедианта. Его силуэт был почти не различим на фоне ночи, и Уолтер изо всех сил постарался уснуть, игнорируя его напрягающее, беспокоящее присутствие.  
В самом деле, эта ниша слишком мала для двух людей. Когда Ковач на следующее утро проснулся от того, что Комедиант тряс его, он поймал себя на чувстве надежды о том, что в поле зрения показалась цель, однако это было не так. Глаза Комедианта под маской были отмечены чёрными кругами; они поменялись местами, и теперь Комедиант вытянул ноги и пристроил голову на походный мешок Уолтера. Он храпел, но достаточно тихо — никто не распознал бы этот звук. Ковачу так было легче; так он понял бы, когда Комедиант проснётся (Это не сильно помогло: он поминутно оглядывался и отодвигался от Комедианта каждый раз, когда тот менял позу).  
Москиты во Вьетнаме всегда были отвратительны, но поздним утром, когда жара начинала подниматься от земли, они были просто невыносимы. Ковач с угрюмым интересом наблюдал за облачком насекомых внизу. Он вовремя разбудил Комедианта, чтобы тот опрыскался средством для отпугивания насекомых. Оно не отвращало их насовсем, но всё же помогало.  
В полдень, когда Ковач только начал есть свой паёк, Комедиант проснулся с широким, но приглушённым зевком. Без слов, Ковач открыл свою плитку шоколада и протянул её Комедианту, заработав этим затуманенный и ошеломлённый взгляд. Комедиант потряс головой, пожал плечами и хрустнул спиной.  
Убив москита на руке, он беззвучно проговорил что-то Ковачу. В ответ получил лишь пустой взгляд; закатив глаза, он повторил, на этот раз медленнее. Ковач не имел ни малейшего понятия, что хочет сказать Комедиант; он всегда плохо читал по губам, кроме, разве что, совсем простых и очевидных слов. «Да». «Нет». «Стой». «Роршах». Подобных слов.  
Комедиант положил руку на спину Ковача, придвинулся к нему ближе (тот не мог не почувствовать запах дыма и средства от насекомых, пока обветренные губы Комедианта не касались уха Уолтера) и шепнул:  
— Ненавижу. Ёбаных. Москитов.  
Мурашки прошлись по всему ему телу, и Уолтер начал дрожать, прежде чем смог взять себя в руки. Он был вынужден закусить внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы сопротивляться внутреннему желанию засмеяться или заорать или сделать хоть что-то, всё, что угодно, и затем он понял, что Комедиант сказал, что хотел, но не отпустил его. Он просто находился рядом, дышал Ковачу прямо в ухо, и Ковач мог почувствовать его ухмылку.  
Он оттолкнул Комедианта.

***  
Посреди третьей ночи Уолтер проснулся от чувства, что что-то двигается между его ног. Он ощутил прилив внезапной бодрости; его почти встряхнуло и он едва не вскрикнул, но Комедиант зажал ему рот рукой. Он склонился к Ковачу, убирая руку от его ног.  
— Утра, — шепнул Комедиант ему в ухо. — Наша цель прибыла.  
Он отодвинулся, оставляя Ковача, парализованного и смущённого, сражаться за своё дыхание. Потом силуэт Комедианта указал Уолтеру на его винтовку, едва поблёскивающую в свете звёзд, и Ковач почувствовал, как изменился темп его сердца. Он готов.  
Он надел каску и вцепился в винтовку, выбираясь из ниши к Комедианту. Сперва Ковач не мог ничего разглядеть в темноте; его пальцы игрались с чекой гранаты, выпрямляли её. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы оценить выбранный Комедиантом способ пробуждения — пожалуй, разве что угроза выстрела на поражение могла заставить его сфокусироваться так же быстро. Комедиант бросил на него взгляд. Когда он понял, что Ковач не видит врага, он вытянул руку, и Уолтер, наконец, увидел их — тени, двигающиеся сквозь тени, — и почувствовал, как Роршах вырывается наружу.  
Их было четверо — во всяком случае, в ведущей группе. Ему показалось, что спереди и сзади этой группы есть ещё тени. Максимум их было восемь, не считая снайперов в засаде. Ковач уже понял, что ему надо будет сделать, и это Роршах спрыгнет с утёса, отвлекая огонь на себя. Роршах, одетый как Ковач, тихий и убийственный.  
Всё, что ему было нужно — подождать ответного огня.  
Он прижался к земле и кивнул.  
Выстрел был едва слышен, и Комедиант не выругался, а улыбнулся, облизнув губы. Хороший выстрел. Он снова прицелился, и Роршах уже напрягся, ожидая ответного выстрела, который станет его сигналом. И на этот раз он услышал его. Сразу после выстрела стало по-странному тихо, и Роршах почувствовал нутром, что следующий будет от другого снайпера. Слева от них послышался лёгкий скрежет, и это дало ему достаточно информации. Как минимум шесть человек против двух. Роршах не возражал против такого соотношения сил.  
Это не было частью плана, но Роршах двинулся вперёд столь тихо, насколько это было возможно. Лунный свет высветил кустарник, куда Роршах и соскользнул, приближаясь к группе людей и ощупывая гранаты. Следующая пуля ударила в утёс позади его. Он уже был почти на месте и мог слышать их. Их голоса были приглушены, будто земля поглощала их, не позволяя воздуху полностью сформировать слова. Он взял гранату и сорвал чеку, теперь видя тени их глаз, их опущенных ртов и чувствуя их страх.  
Он завёл руку назад и бросил гранату.  
Теперь они знали, где он.

***  
Комедиант очень, очень хороший стрелок. Роршах знал это, но не понимал, насколько Комедиант хорош, пока тот не подстрелил мужчину на расстоянии руки от Роршаха. Не успев и поднять винтовку, он дёрнулся, захрипел, и чёрные брызги дугой рухнули за ним, сверкая в лунном свете.  
Роршах видел даже москитов, облачками летящих через подлесок.  
Темнота была наполнена вспышками света (как от камер, только эти вспышки были не за его душой, а за его телом).

***  
Занятно, но он больше не слышал жужжания москитов. В разрывах крон он видел планету. Внезапно он понял, что люди были на Луне; это осознание ошеломило его, пусть и было совсем незначительным. Он не был уверен, как оказался в траве, и кто он такой прямо сейчас, или имело ли это значение.  
Ему показалось, что кто-то зовёт его.

***  
— ...живучий ублюдок, господи, ты что, блять, зомби?  
Ковач достал сигареты и машинально протянул их Комедианту.  
— Спасибо, малыш — я клянусь, когда ты грохнулся, я подумал, что с тобой всё. С таким же успехом мог бы, блять, прилечь поспать, чёрт!  
Они наблюдали за горящими телами.  
— Если бы это был кто-нибудь другой, я бы подумал, что ты собираешься таким образом покончить со своей грёбаной жизнью.  
Комедиант засмеялся, и звук прокатился в кронах деревьев. Ковач взглянул на него: с виска по щеке стекала капля пота, а зубы светились оранжевым в свете огня.

***  
Они возвратились к их взводу три дня назад, и с того момента Роршах видел мир по-обострённому ясно, будто бы в первый раз. Вокруг них была холодная жестокость Нью-Йорка (или человечества), но не это было их врагом. Правосудие должно было исходить снизу; они воевали против самой сути Вьетнама, и они должны были замаскироваться в джунглях, в рисовых полях, в серых пагодах и усталых женщинах в длинных платьях; они должны были стать ими, чтобы уничтожить их. У них не было выбора.  
И он чувствовал себя больным. Прошло много времени с того момента, когда он в последний раз чувствовал себя столь напряжённым, столь живым; и он постоянно ловил себя на мысли о руке Комедианта между его ног, и о том, как Комедиант грубо вздёрнул его на ноги и заставил посмотреть в глаза ("Есть там кто-нибудь?", — спросил он равнодушно, и Ковач едва заставил себя сказать что-либо). Это чувство было внутри него, чувство, впервые появившееся, когда Комедиант вышел из того первого вертолёта, чувство, которое он игнорировал всё это время. Но он не думал, что сможет больше не обращать на него внимания. В любом случае, ему нужно было бы избавиться от него.

***  
Были варианты и хуже.  
Так что одним днём, ближе к вечеру, пока взвод ещё осваивался на новом месте, он направился в джунгли. Ему нужно было уйти достаточно далеко для того, чтобы его никто не нашёл, но и не слишком далеко — он не хотел потеряться. Он остановился на небольшой площадке, образованной корнями деревьев и, сорвав паутину с раздражённым звуком, забрался под один из них, прижался к земле и повернул спину ко всему миру. Это было опасно, но он не мог позволить себе впредь отвлекаться.  
Кончиками пальцев он почувствовал маску, неприятно тёплую от близости с его телом. Он и не помнил, когда в последний раз видел её, и чистый, пока не запятнанный белый заставил его замереть. Его абстрактная красота необъяснимо влияла на него; он воспринимал его как нечто подтверждённое, существующее – совсем как когда он в первый раз увидел в зеркале себя.  
Трясущимися руками он надел её, как надевал сотни раз до этого, и ощутил себя так же, каким помнил. Он втянул воздух, и перед глазами закрутились чёрные пятна. Он ждал; его лицо всегда освобождало его от человеческих слабостей; оно всегда позволяло ему быть сильнее Уолтера Ковача. Оно позволяло ему быть Роршахом. Оно удаляло человеческую мать и давало ему высшую цель.  
(Тихий непрекращающийся пульс между ног не утихал).  
Роршах почувствовал слабый запах сахара и облизнул губы, ощутив дым Нью-Йорка на кончике языка. Его плечи опустились, и волна слабости прокатилась по его позвоночнику. Он прижался лбом к стволу дерева. Воспоминания быстро сменяли друг друга, облака газа под ними и панорама города из Архимеда (и Ночной Филин, помогающий ему зашить ногу, и Ночной Филин, прижимающий кусок тряпки к его кровоточащему носу).  
Роршах осторожно расстегнул ремень.  
Он подумал, что это всё из-за того, что у него нет остального костюма. Из-за его жгучего желания нести правосудие и желание полностью ликвидировать преступления. Это не его вина. Это вина войны.  
Он дотронулся до себя и закрыл глаза. Он вспомнил ту вспышку эмоций, когда рука Комедианта была между его ног, внезапную и резкую, накрывшую его волной прихода в сознание. Ему пришла в голову мысль, что стоит снять лицо, но теперь, когда он уже начал двигать кулаком, он не мог остановиться; всё, кроме текущей через него необходимости, не имело значения. Он действительно очень давно не делал этого.  
Мысли крутились в его голове, пока усиливалась эрекция под его пальцами (достаточно грубыми, чтобы наказать за то, что он таким образом пачкает лицо Роршаха). Он видел, как Комедиант кладёт руку туда, и наклоняется к нему, и шепчет. Комедиант поднимает его и заставляет опуститься. Ночной Филин закончил стежок на его ноге, но его рука всё ещё продолжает двигаться выше. Комедиант касается его шеи кончиком зажжённой сигареты.  
Роршах продолжил толкаться себе в руку, тяжёло дыша. Смутно он осознал, что ему надо будет вычиститься, когда он закончит, и выгнул бедра, сильнее двигая рукой.  
Комедиант остриём ножа касается щёки Роршаха и настойчиво говорит что-то низким голосом. "С тобой всё в порядке, малыш", – и его рука так и находится между его ног, и за ним клубятся москиты. Джунгли пахнут землёй и дождём.  
Райан поворачивает голову и целует его в шею.  
Дэниел держит его за отвороты пальто, двигаясь с ним сквозь тьму. "Тебе не нужно улетать".  
Роршах уже задыхался. Теперь его движения почти причиняли боль – это значило, что вскоре он кончит. Он чувствовал пот под своим лицом.  
Комедиант подцепляет пальцем его лицо....  
Он почувствовал, что кончает, и хныкнул, содрогаясь от ощущения, ударившего ему в руку.  
"Расслабься", – и одна рука всё ещё у него между ног, но другая медленно снимает с него маску, заворачивает её всё выше и выше, выше, чем он должен... "Ты в хороших руках"... И его рука там, и он целует его в макушку.  
Роршах застонал, кончая. Он почувствовал боль, но продолжил резко двигать рукой, выдавливая из себя всё до последней капли. "Ну вот и всё", – подумал он, прижимая лоб к дереву и слепо пялясь на свою сперму, впитывающуюся в землю. "Вот и всё".  
Всё ещё дрожащими руками он убрал лицо и пригладил одежду. Он поднялся на ноги, нащупывая платок чистой рукой, и повернулся.  
Сзади, улыбаясь, стоял Комедиант. 

***  
– Кого я нашёл! – произнёс он, обнажив зубы, и, не стесняясь, коснулся спермы на земле.


	3. Глава 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 - Mihn oi - вьет. — ‘моя дорогая’  
> 3 - “My Favorite Things” — песня из мюзикла «Звуки музыки»

На лице Комедианта был шрам. Ковач наблюдал за ним, пока тот опускался на колени рядом с парнями, указывающими на Клейморскую пехотную мину. Они все были в непромокаемых накидках от дождя, который стал слабее, но всё ещё заставлял их сбиваться в грязные группы, немного утопающие в навозе. Шрам на щеке уже почти исчез; теперь он, неприятного жёлтого цвета, был почти невидим на свету.  
Ковач не знал, какого цвета были шрамы на его животе. Он уже давно не смотрел на них.  
У них перерыв на обед, но у Ковача закончился его паёк: вертолёт с запасами должен был прилететь два дня назад, а у него никогда не было больше запасов, чем требовалось. Было слишком тяжёло и шумно – да и вертолёты редко опаздывали. Впрочем, он всё равно привык к голоду. Это не проблема.  
– Хэй.  
Он не поднял глаз, продолжив крутить флягу между пальцами. Райан присел рядом и прислонился к нему так, что его лопатки касались спины Ковача.  
– У меня есть история, которую ты, возможно, оценишь. Ну, знаешь... Это про него.  
Он не указал ни на кого, но Ковач знал, что Райан говорил о Комедианте, о том случае, о котором никто из парней так ничего и не спросил. Его маска оттягивала карман; он хотел вытащить её и показать Райану, без слов объяснив появление того жёлтого синяка на щеке Комедианта. Повода для гордости не было.  
Ковач позволил себе чуть расслабиться, погрузиться в их тёплое общение. Он будто бы уступил, нехотя согласился поболтать – в конце концов, делать больше было нечего. Райану было достаточно и этого.  
– Я знал этого парня ещё в США. Они с сестрой и мамой жили одни довольно долго, потому как когда он был ещё мальчиком, их раздолбай-отец сбежал. А его мать... Она работала как могла, чтобы поддерживать детей. Любила их изо всех сил, ага. В конце концов, занялась совсем уж недостойной работой, просто чтобы на столе была хоть какая-то еда.  
Ковач фыркнул, но не прервал Райана.  
– Однажды она встретила этого первостатейного мудака. Однако у него было дохера денег, и он был искусен, обращался с ней как с королевой. Они поженились. Похоже на сказочную концовку, да?  
Он сделал паузу, открыл банку из его пайка и протянул печенье Ковачу, который был слишком увлечён историей, чтобы прерывать её спором. Он взял крекер, сделав себе заметку отплатить Райану тем же.  
– Итак. Приличный парень. Умеет запудрить мозги, конечно, и немного козёл, но не монстр, всего лишь парень. А потом сестра нашего героя стала вести себя странно – стала спать в его комнате, начала постоянно читать комиксы про супергероев, сильно увлеклась настоящими масками.  
Напротив них, на другой стороне поля, Комедиант подорвал мину и засмеялся. Ковач не мог разглядеть причину его смеха с такого расстояния.  
– Ночной Филин, Шёлковый Призрак, Озимандия. Её любимой была Шёлковый Призрак. Она говорила, что вырастет и станет Шёлковым Призраком III. – Он фыркнул и отклонился от Ковача к своему пайку, забирая с собой теплое чувство близости на пару моментов. – Она хотела встретиться с ними. Просто безумно мечтала поехать в Нью-Йорк.  
Ковач не мог почувствовать ничего, кроме чувства ужаса, пробравшегося ему в грудь – он уже догадывался, к чему ведёт эта история, но не мог остановить её, даже если бы и хотел.  
– В конце концов, парень понял, что к чему. Оказалось, этот козёл издевался над ней. Ей был нужен чёртов герой и её собственная... Чёрт. Ладно, – он пихнул остатки пайка Ковачу и поежился под дождём, прижавшись к спине Ковача. – В общем, парень взбесился, выбил всё дерьмо из этого мудака, а так как он был всего лишь подростком, суд решил снять с него обвинения за побои. Его мать сказала, что если он в суде станет вываливать свои домыслы, она его из дома выкинет. Им нужны были деньги этого грёбаного ублюдка. Так что он промолчал, позволил сестре спать в его комнате каждую ночь и попытался убедить её забыть про всех этих сраных супергероев.  
Он взглянул на Комедианта сквозь дождь.  
– Честно говоря, Ковач... Нихера правосудие не значит. Если нам нужно полагаться на таких мудаков ради того, чтобы спасать маленький девочек... Я не хочу, чтобы их спасали. С таким же успехом можно найти силы в самом себе, чтобы решить свои грёбаные проблемы.  
– Неправда. – Его удивил звук собственного голоса. – Правосудие – истинное правосудие – настигнет каждого. – Он повернулся к Райану и тяжёло взглянул на него, ощущая кипение внутри. – Напиши ему письмо. Скажи ему, что он увидит возмездие. Что существуют хорошие люди.  
Райан ошеломлённо пялился на него пару секунд, а затем засмеялся, напряжённо и неискренне, и вскочил на ноги.  
– Конечно, конечно. Ну и ладно. Чёрт тебя подери, Ковач, ты иногда такой идиот.  
Он отошел от него без объяснений, подняв плечи, чтобы защититься от дождя. Ковач понял, что Райан оставил свой паёк, лишь когда тот потерялся в дожде. 

***  
Некоторые дни были просто прекрасны, слишком ярки, чтобы быть реальными, и Ковач не мог доверять им. Они напоминали ему поведение терапевтов и его коллег, готовых изменить тему разговора при малейшей провокации. Он смотрел на безмятежные облака, будто бросая им вызов, чтобы они превратились в грозовые тучи или были разорваны ракетными снарядами.  
Комедиант чувствовал то же самое – или, во всяком случае, похожее, если можно считать его постоянное напряжение признаком. Уже целый день был без происшествий, что было не редкостью, но прошло уже две недели с тех пор, когда они в последний раз участвовали хоть в чём-то. Комедиант вёл себя, будто был на охоте, и уже спустил несколько обойм в деревья, ругаясь. Напряжённость накапливалась, пока парни не начали говорить слишком громко, при этом постоянно держа пальцы на курках.  
Ковач держал руку на маске и не выпускал Комедианта из виду. (Синяки исчезли, но выкинуть образ из головы не получалось, и Ковачу приходилось заставлять себя не дергаться).

***  
Когда они вернулись на базу, Комедиант сообщил лейтенанту, что получил приказ присоединиться к другому взводу. Лейтенант с трудом сдержал облегчение, а парни с трудом сдержали разочарование.  
Он остановился у палатки Ковача и замер у входа, наблюдая за тем, как тот читает.  
— Я мог бы подергать пару ниточек, чтобы тебя тоже перевели, знаешь ли, — сказал он, клацая фирменной зажигалкой и не отрывая от Ковача взгляда. — Мы, маски, должны держаться вместе в этой заднице.  
Ковач удивленно поднял глаза. Он считал, что обмен тумаками развел их по разным углам, несмотря на то, что Комедиант предпочитал молчаливо игнорировать проблему. Он был уверен, что любой шанс на настоящее товарищество разрушила его болезнь, а также отказ принимать правду, как подобает герою, но… Комедиант хотел, чтобы он последовал за ним?  
— Почему?  
Комедиант вытащил изо рта сигару и изучающе на него уставился.  
— Просто предлагаю, парень. Рано или поздно я встречусь с этим козлом. — Ковач не ответил, и он пожал плечами и отвернулся. — Дай мне знать.

***  
Проследовать за Комедиантом сквозь Вьетнам — значит сохранить священное братство, к которому маски, и только маски, могут быть причастны. Это было бы как сон, думалось ему: всегда бок о бок с героем, не в его тени, но и не впереди. У него не было сомнений в том, что он мог доверять Комедианту — не только в том, что касается пуль и ножей, но и в том, что он может доверить ему свою спину и грудь, каждый дюйм своей кожи и жил, из которых сделан. Во многом это походило бы на возвращение на родную землю, плечом к плечу с Ночным Филином, с опасно сжатыми кулаками, и городские огни и смог расползались бы под ногами. Во многом именно так все и было, с тех пор как Комедиант присоединился к их подразделению, пообещав хорошую бойню.  
Без сомнения, Ковач был польщен предложением и даже помыслить не мог об иных вариантах. Не приходилось сомневаться также и в том, что без постоянного подтверждения силы Роршаха, Ковач неизбежно потеряет контроль.

***  
Он старался постоянно занимать себя чем-нибудь, вызываясь для неприглядных поручений — помогал с уборкой, помогал другим солдатам установить или собрать палатки, упражнялся в меткости на ярких тропических цветах у границы лагеря. Это оставляло ему время на размышления. Он точно будет сохранять постоянный контакт с Райаном, попытается расследовать его историю, хоть тот и чинит в этом препятствия. Больше он не может ничего сделать, он знал, что должен послать Дэниелу письмо с адресом Райана, чтобы он провел расследование самостоятельно. Проблема была в том, что он был уверен, стоит ему войти в контакт с Дэниелом, и он не устоит и пошлет письмо в ответ. Мысли о возможности получить почту от него, и ни от кого другого, достаточно для того, чтобы заставить его занервничать. Любые подозрения могли привести к увольнению, а он все-таки был решительно настроен дослужить до конца.

Теоретически, он мог бы проинструктировать Дэниела не отвечать, затаиться, но Дэн никогда особенно его не слушал, ни на поле боя, ни на улицах. С надлежащим расследованием придется повременить.

***  
В ночь перед очередным своим вертолетным вылетом Комедиант нырнул в палатку Ковача, занося с собой дождь и въедливый сигарный дым. Без предупреждения он уселся на край койки Ковача, стряхивая воду с волос и баюкая сигару. Ковач медленно сел, стесняясь простой белой майки, открывающей слишком много тела, и крохотного проволочного филина, зажатого в кулаке.  
— Привет, — пробормотал Комедиант. Откуда-то из далека донесся раскат грома. — Разбудил тебя? — спросил он, размашисто указав на подушку.  
— Нет, — настороженно сказал Ковач. — Я еще не решил...  
— Наплевать, — последовала пауза, Комедиант слегка завалился на бок, но сумел выпрямиться. — Нет, я... Ты много патрулировал в Штатах, да? — Не задумываясь о том, что он делает, Комедиант поднял руку к лицу и слегка оттянул край маски. Ковач сглотнул и запихал филина в карман, размышляя, был ли вопрос риторическим. Вероятно, был, потому что после паузы Комедиант продолжил, уставившись на него сверху вниз.  
— Я имею ввиду, не только с, ну, знаешь, с совенком. Дэнни или как его.  
— Случая патрулировать с кем-то другим как-то не подвернулось, — осторожно сказал тот, взволнованный едва заметной невнятностью в голосе Комедианта.  
— Да, точно, случая, — сглотнув, Комедиант уронил сигару и растер ее ботинком. — Но как на счет, ну, знаешь, девчонки Призрака? Патрулировал когда-нибудь с ней?  
— Пару раз, — сказал Ковач, помедлив, не будучи уверенным, что они работали вместе хотя бы дважды. Когда Комедиант ничего на это не ответил, он добавил: — С ней трудно работать.  
Комедиант рассмеялся.  
— Даже так? Почему меня это не удивляет? — он откинулся назад, расположив локти между лодыжками Ковача и проигнорировав то, как тот вздрогнул в ответ. — Она не упоминала меня?  
Ковач помнил, что она жаловалась и спорила с ним из-за любого пустякового комментария («маленький язвительный придурок», кажется, было ее излюбленным наблюдением), но он сомневался, что любой другой борец с преступностью, за исключением Манхэттена, встревал в разговор. Он подумывал о том, чтобы солгать. Для Комедианта это, кажется, было важно.  
— Нет, — наконец решил он.  
— Так и думал.  
— Извини, — сказал Ковач, думая о том, стоило ли это извинений. Комедиант пожал плечами и прошелся мокрой рукой по одеялу, достаточно близко к бедру Ковача, чтобы заставить того отодвинуться, опасно нависая над краем койки.  
— Ладно, — пробормотал Комедиант, дергая маску, — вот что мне не понятно. Люди... они меня боятся. Они думают, я сволочь — ха, и они правы, — но... но ты... Ты как будто смотришь сквозь маленькие черно-белые очки... Я не герой, парень. Я хренов Комедиант.  
Наконец-то Ковач почувствовал себя на знакомой почве — к этому спору он был привычен. Они с Дэниелом постоянно разговаривали о каждом из Ополченцев, но именно Комедиант вызывал больше всего саркастичных комментариев в их беседах, заканчивая многие патрули раньше срока и с горьковатым привкусом.  
— Не правда, — спокойно объяснил он, слегка повысив голос, чтобы перекричать гром. — Даже будучи изгоем среди Ополченцев, ты боролся за справедливость. Ты герой войны. Ты никогда не пытался избежать обязанностей, которые возложила на тебя твоя страна. Никогда не поддавался слабости.  
Комедиант просто уставился на него с полуоткрытым ртом, совершенно расслабившись во вмятине, которую он устроил в матрасе.  
— Мило, — проворчал он. — Очень мило.  
Скрипнув матрасом, он поднялся на ноги и сжал руку на затылке Ковача.  
— Слушай. — Несколько мгновений он просто смотрел на него, дождь падал с его волос, влажная кожа натирала шею, заставляя покрываться мурашками, а мышцы — деревенеть и сжиматься. Он почти сказал что-то еще, поколебался, а потом со звуком, который в любом другом контексте можно было бы принять за смех, выпрямился. Он ушел, не произнеся больше ни слова, с ладонью прижатой ко лбу и покачиваясь под ливнем.

***  
Он не мог.  
Люди в его взводе — его товарищи. Они работали вместе как слаженный механизм, знали друг друга, как только люди объединенные временем и войной могут друг друга знать. Он не мог бросить их, не сейчас, когда его отъезд повлечет за собой падение духа, засосет взвод в болото уныния, как любая свежая смерть. Он не мог их оставить.  
Когда он сообщил об этом Комедианту, тот не удивился. Два часа спустя он поднялся на борт вертолета, отсалютовал с кривой усмешкой, вертушка заглушила звук, но его тугая грудь вздрагивала от смеха.  
Вертолет поднялся в воздух, отклонился к востоку и улетел.

***  
Три месяца прошло с тех пор, как Ковач последний раз видел Комедианта. Он подозревал, что больше и не увидит его за время своей службы. Он не был уверен, является ли эта мысль успокаивающей или же совсем наоборот... но он приблизился к Комедианту настолько, насколько в детстве мог только мечтать, но это принесло угрозу безопасности, ведь его личность была раскрыта. Он убеждал себя в том, что оно и к лучшему, и старался не думать о ладони комедианта между его ног и о его пальцах на своем лице, или о первой невероятной битве, когда он чувствовал себя настолько живым.  
Все это было неважно. Ковачу нужно было только смотреть вперед, держать пистолет ровно и продолжать служить своей стране.

***  
Небо было расцвечено взрывами, но самолет возвращался снова и снова, сбрасывая напалм, наполняя деревню и окружающие джунгли жутким, потусторонним розово-оранжевым пламенем. Взвод Ковача наступал, объединялся с другими солдатами и рассредотачивался, стараясь уничтожить всех вьетнамцев у себя на пути. Ковач не смотрел на женщин и детей, что бежали мимо, не смотрел, как солдаты стреляют им в спины. Он только двигался.  
В его ушах звенело, но он думал, это просто война, это просто, это просто. Он почти в это верил. 

***  
Маска его не тяготила. Странно, но он так сильно почувствовал проволочного филина у себя над сердцем, когда остановился перед хижиной.  
Пахло напалмом, но он мог различить что-то, напоминающее сигарный дым. Внутри кричала женщина.

***  
Она стояла на коленях, подняв руки, словно сдаваясь, по ее лицу текли слезы. Возле нее лежали два тела, все еще истекая кровью. Они наверняка еще были теплые.  
— Нет, нет, пожалуйста, нет, — кричала она, сбиваясь с английского на вьетнамский, ее голос дрожал.  
Она увидела Ковача и взмолилась:  
— Американский солдат, мистер, американский солдат, пожалуйста.  
Комедиант обернулся.

***  
Ковач не ударил его. Он не укусил, не закричал, не прицелился. Он молча встал между женщиной и Комедиантом на колени. _Не надо_ , не сказал он. _Ты же хороший человек_. Женщина поднялась и, спотыкаясь, выбежала. Комедиант стряхнул пепел на форму Ковача и расстегнул ширинку.  
— Если ты хочешь так, — сказал он.

***  
— Давно не виделись, — выдохнул он, откидывая голову. Ковач придерживал руками его бедра, стараясь не думать о том, каков он на вкус, или о том, что дверь хижины открыта, или о чем бы то ни было вообще, кроме того, что нужно сделать для того, чтобы это закончилось.  
— Неплохо, — сказал Комедиант несколько минут спустя. Он толкался в рот Ковача.  
— Я так понимаю, это значит, что ты по мне скучал. — Он рассмеялся, когда Ковач согнулся и закашлялся. Ковач закрыл глаза, стирая со рта слюну и… свою слюну. Темный силуэт Комедианта увеличился, когда он опустился на колени рядом и похлопал его по спине. — Ну, и кто тебя этому научил?

***  
Он даже не знал, что хуже: тот факт, что Комедиант вообще прикасается к нему там, или что у него уже стоит.

***  
— Не говори своему парню, — прошептал Комедиант, когда Ковач толкался в его кулак, кусая ладонь. — Он будет ревновать.

***  
Он не стонал. 

***  
Комедиант поцеловал его пугающе нежно, его пальцы скользнули по затылку, дразня волосы, и погладили по щеке.  
— Комедиант, — он только ловил ртом воздух, когда тот отодвинулся. Комедиант встал, поправил брюки, склонил голову на бок. — Комедиант.  
А что еще ему оставалось сказать?  
Тот вытащил пистолет, подмигнул, развернулся и вышел. Размытые фигуры и яркий свет поглотили его.  
Ковач посмотрел на тела.  
Теперь они были холодными.

***  
Вот так просто Комедиант снова присоединился к их отряду. Он не делал из перевода шума и никто не задавал вопросов, принимая его обратно, с радостью обмениваясь историями о тех месяцах, которые он пропустил.  
Ковач проводил ночи уставившись в небо, прикасаясь к губам, изо всех сил стараясь не двигаться. Его кошмары сменялись снами, в которых Комедиант маячил в дверном проеме, и даже когда тот обнимал его за плечи и улыбался, отвращение к себе обжигало нутро.  
Потому что это было то, чего он хотел (разве нет, мурлыкало подсознание, разве ты не проводил ночи, мечтая о своих героях). Потому что это было необходимо — он не мог победить Комедианта, не мог противостоять ему, не приставив ствол пистолета ему к виску, и хотя он этого не хотел, хотя все это было только для того, чтобы спасти женщину, ему _понравилось_.  
(Верного выбора не было)

***  
Они продвинулись на север дальше, чем раньше, и снова им должны были попадаться тоннеля. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как им приходилось иметь дело с тоннеля, с тех пор как ему приходилось делать глубокий вдох, чтобы затолкать поглубже свои сомнения. Комедиант тащился следом из-за раскаленного до красна полотна, которое тянулось за ними и убегало вперед — напалма стало гораздо больше, больше оскверненных и обугленных деревень. Они шли путем войны, но удержаться на нем Ковачу становилось все труднее. Если бы он только мог одернуть себя, он смог бы вынести бремя, которое возложила на него его страна.  
Джунгли нервировали его, рисовые поля были еще хуже. Ковач сжимал зубы и заставлял себя ставить одну ногу перед другой.  
Комедиант, не задумываясь, касался его плеча.

***  
— Ладно, — сказал Лейтенант, держа шлем в вытянутых руках, — тащи номер.  
— Как насчет Ковача? — спросил один из солдат, оглядываясь на полуприкрытую пасть тоннеля.  
Ковач, уже готовый к удушающей темноте, расправил плечи и поднял глаза. Прежде чем он успел согласиться, Комедиант возразил:  
— Вы что, шутите? Что за ромашка, блять, заставляет другого подставляться под пули?  
Он подлетел к лейтенанту и запустил руку в каску так резко, что несколько бумажек выпало через край.  
— Тащи бумажку.  
(Даже если бы он вытянул несчастливое число, он не смог бы заползти в темноту, но это было не важно).  
Позже, когда они с Комедиантом сидели рядом на корточках, не думая о темноте, не думая о том, каково это — быть похороненным заживо, не думая ни о чем, он посмотрел вверх и подтолкнул его под локоть. Он хотел бы сказать спасибо, и я тебя не виню, и тебе необязательно было, но слабый зеленый свет разливался над ними и слова казались неискренними еще до того, как прозвучать. Комедиант посмотрел на него, приподнял бровь и блеснул зубами. Не задумываясь, он вытащил сигару и прикурил, удерживая огонек дольше необходимого.  
— У тебя есть брат, Ковач? — спросил он, захлопнув зажигалку.  
— Нет, — ответил тот, нахмурившись. У них за спиной пустой ужас остался незамеченным (они не думали о белках глаз, мерцающих в темноте, никогда не думали).  
— Эм. Тебе не понять, — сказал Комедиант, и больше ничего.

***  
(Ковач не соблазнился фамильярностью Комедианта.)

***  
В новолунье они оказались в диких джунглях. Ковач не боялся темноты, но ее свойство просачиваться в кости и занимать мысли его беспокоила. Во мгле рассыпались тени и редкие приглушенные всполохи фонаря, и за исключением едва слышного гула насекомых и шума воды, было тихо.  
Эта тишина была хуже, чем звуки, которые люди издавали во сне: раскатистые храпы и изредка бормотание и сдерживаемые рыдания. Иногда они ворочались. И снова. Ничто никогда так не вредило и так не помогало его бессоннице, как Вьетнам. Он не спал уже третью ночь, уставившись в пустоту, он мог прикоснуться к проволочному филину в кармане, но отчего-то это казалось неправильным — даже думать об этом, даже думать о _Дэниеле_. Кто-то завозился, устраиваясь поудобней. Время, должно быть, уже перевалило за полночь.  
Пламя плясало в темноте, оставляя болезненные яркие пятна у него в глазах, но Ковач не отводил взгляда.

***  
Ковач просто отлично умел не производить шума.  
Комедиант прижал его к дереву, всем телом удерживая на месте и запустив пятерню ему в волосы. Он не концентрировался на ощущениях, сама мысль о том, что его тело звенит от напряжения и удовольствия, едва не срываясь в панику, вызывала отвращение. Вместо этого он фокусировался на том, почему вообще может это делать, почему позволяет Комедианту целовать свою шею и плечи, тянуть вниз молнию ширинки. Он думал о страданиях, которые всегда испытывал, обо всех своих попытках задвинуть похоть подальше, и о том, что только Роршаху, его лицу, его сильной, чистой, незапятнаной личности, он обязан тем, что его до сих пор не поглотило с головой.  
Он думал о том, как Комедиант стоял над женщиной. Он думал, что понимает теперь — это не та битва, которую Комедиант может выиграть. Когда-то он, вероятно, потерял контроль над своими желаниями, и теперь мог только потакать им. Комедиант сглотнул и прикусил его ухо, он что-то говорил, но Ковач не слышал. Не мог. Он не мог вытерпеть даже мысль о том, что собирал когда-то все сувениры и газетные вырезки, до которых только мог добраться. Он совершенно не думал о тех горячих ночах на влажных от пота простынях, когда он мечтал о героях.  
Это не... Это все для Комедианта, все, точно как встать на колени нужно было только для того, чтобы спасти ту женщину.  
— Блять, — Комедиант прорычал ему в ухо. — Где ты, блять, витаешь?  
Он больше не двигался, все еще удерживая Ковача за волосы и внимательно за ним наблюдая.  
— Здесь, — пробормотал он, не задумываясь. Комедиант не засмеялся.  
— Ты хоть хочешь? — спросил он, зло глядя на него из-под маски, сжимая пальцы сильнее, царапая. — А?  
Уолтер промолчал, стараясь дышать как можно тише. Через минуту Комедиант отодвинулся, впервые взглянув на Уолтера, то ли с отвращением, то ли со злостью; но было что-то еще, чего Уолтер не понимал, превращавшее и злость, и отвращение во что-то совершенно иное.  
— Дерьмо, — прорычал Комедиант. — Дерьмо.  
Он отвернулся и на этом, если бы Уолтер позволил, все бы закончилось. Возможно не будет даже никаких последствий, словно ничего не изменилось, просто Комедиант попытается рассмешить его и хлопнет по плечу, и поможет сохранить его личность в тайне. Однако нельзя узнать наверняка не спросив напрямую, но Уолтер не был уверен, что Комедиант злится именно на него, — в минуту неожиданного прозрения в тумане похоти Уолтеру показалось, что он понимает. Все дело в этой чертовой стране, во всей стране, и предполагалось, что вляпались они вместе (в этом было и наказание, и прощение, и он понял).  
Не эгоизм заставил его схватить Комедианта за руку. Не может быть.  
Комедиант остановился и посмотрел на него. Выражение его глаз было неразличимо во мраке.  
— Забудь, — сказал он, вырывая руку. — Не знаю, о чем я, блять, только думал.  
Уолтер выпрямился, оторвавшись от ствола, и некоторое время подбирал слова, ища опору в безопасной темноте, стараясь придумать, куда приткнуть руки.  
— Останься, — приказал он жестче, чем собирался.  
— Разбежался. — Однако Комедиант больше не пытался уйти, и тени устало сложились на его лице. — Я зарабатываю на том, что избиваю людей. Какой мне прок от развлечения, которое только доставляет мне неприятности?  
В его интонации слышался вызов, но не яркий и не особенно внятный.  
— Отдохни, парень.  
Он ушел. Уолтер чувствовал себя отвратительно. Он не понимал, как сильно его трясло, пока через пятнадцать минут не попытался открыть свой паек.

*

Вся его личность сложена была из бесчисленного количества сколов и щербинок, старых и новых. Уолтер никогда не считал себя поломанным или искалеченным и не переносил человеческую привычку отгораживать от себя всех тех, кто видел мир иначе, чем политики и голливудские сценаристы. Тем не менее, он в полной мере воспринимал своё тело и научился распознавать любые оттенки ощущений: это было необходимо ему для того, чтобы успешнее бороться с ними, закаляя волю, превращая каждую слабость в силу.  
Дэниел не ошибался, когда предостерегал его против войны в потёмках, неоднозначной и с неясными целями; с того самого момента, когда Ковач впервые ступил в рыжую пыль, он испытывал желание закричать, вырвать прочь переполнявшие его страх и гнев, провалиться сквозь землю и выжечь воспоминание об этом месте из своего сознания. Он знал, что постепенно перестаёт понимать, за что сражается, и чувствовал, что точно так же может потерять и самого себя, если не будет осторожен.  
Быть может, не появись Комедиант в их отряде, всё было бы по-другому. Быть может, без Комедианта Вьетнам воспринимался бы иначе, и Ковачу не казалось бы, что эта страна, застойная и душная, просачивается в него, заползает под кожу, как одно из тех разносящих малярию насекомых, которыми она кишела. Быть может, тогда бы ночи здесь оживляли для него только призраков, а не тяжелое, обжигающее прикосновение руки к его бедру, и белые вспышки глаз в темноте.  
Ковач никогда не был любителем перекладывать ответственность на других. Виной всему были исключительно его личные слабости и больше ничего.

*

Он не мог понять, насколько далеко ему стоит держаться от Комендианта. Тот вел себя по отношению к Ковачу все так же фамильярно, как и раньше, но в прикосновениях появился сдержанный холод, и это, пожалуй, было только к лучшему. Не могло не быть к лучшему, но воспоминание о недавнем неожиданном озарении не отпускало его, преследуя и вызывая беспокойство.  
Они продолжали двигаться вперед через лабиринт из тоннелей, нагруженные кучей взрывчатки, и, несмотря на первоначальные призывы Комедианта поделить самую сложную часть работы между всем отрядом, именно Ковач чаще всего первым нырял в очередной поросший грибами тоннель. Он просто делал свою работу лучше других.  
Это было в какой-то степени передышкой от войны. Напряженно вслушиваясь в темноту и пытаясь уловить в ней неожиданные звуки, Ковач переставал думать о Комедианте, о смерти и вообще о мире вокруг (или о мире, оставшемся дома). Для него переставало существовать все, кроме тоннеля и поставленной задачи: заползти внутрь, изучить территорию, вылезти наружу.  
Он старался не смотреть на Комедианта, когда возвращался после вылазок, но каждый раз чувствовал его ладонь на своем плече. «Ты чертов псих», — одобрительно заявлял Комедиант, но Ковач все равно не переводил на него взгляд, продолжая смотреть прямо перед собой.

*

Горы молчаливыми истуканами подпирали горизонт, теряясь верхушками в плотных облаках. Отряд Ковача двигался прямиком к ним; ни Ковачу, ни его сослуживцам никогда прежде не доводилось ступать под их сень, но каждый из них слышал холодящие кровь истории. Солдаты, не стесняясь, вполголоса пересказывали друг другу услышанные ими жутковатые легенды о призраках, населявших эти горы.  
Поговаривали, будто джунгли там, наверху, совсем не походили на уже привычные им. Мелкие, кажущиеся незначительными звуки поглощали все остальные, включая такие привычные, как шелест ветра в листве, и эта тишина был неестественной и внушала тревогу. Смеяться над сказками о привидениях днем, находясь в лагере, было легко; однако ночью в горах казалось, будто они очутились в другом мире и за каждым камнем притаился вьетнамец, готовый схватить любого, кто подвернется под руку.  
Ковач ожидал, что Комедиант лишь фыркнет на все эти страшилки — он вечно высмеивал солдатские суеверия, — однако тот тоже был непривычно молчалив. Ковачу казалось странным, что Комедиант поощряет чужие страхи, но когда он решился наконец спросить об этом, Комедиант лишь приподнял в ответ брови. Его выражение лица было почти снисходительным, и Ковач невольно ощетинился.

*

На второй день марша по горам они наткнулись на руины старой пагоды, уничтоженной бомбами. Отправленный вперед разведчик (в конце концов, эта пагода могла оказаться неплохим укрытием) обнаружил внутри лишь один-единственный труп, к их удивлению, нетронутый мухами и даже не успевший раздуться, как выяснилось, когда его передвинули, усадив у дальней стены.  
— Откуда же ты, интересно? — спросил Комедиант, поправляя на трупе одежду. — Забрел сюда в надежде найти какого-нибудь монаха, который бы тебе помог?  
Ковач сел в сторону, хмуро наблюдая за его действиями. Его не беспокоили трупы — он повидал их немало еще дома, в Америке. Но к тому, как спокойно и даже непринужденно, на грани с неуважением обращались с ними солдаты, привыкнуть не получалось.  
— В следующий раз свезет больше? — Карл Моррис потрепал труп по голове.  
Райан присел рядом с Ковачем и открыл свой паек.  
— Странно это, — негромко заметил он, ковыряя консервы. — Ладно бы он еще был монахом, но ведь нет же.  
— Радуйся, что мы разминулись, — проворчал Ковач. — Скорее всего, это был снайпер.  
Райан лишь пожал плечами, уже выкинув предмет обсуждения из головы.  
Комедиант поднялся на ноги и выпрямился. Он напевал что-то себе под нос, но Ковачу не удалось распознать мелодию. Кто-то из солдат, сидевших в стороне, засмеялся. Ковач тоже встал и пошел вслед за Комедиантом вглубь пагоды.  
Комедиант прошёлся по руинам, разглядывая то, что осталось от здания, и пиная подворачивавшиеся под ногу камни. Заметив наблюдавшего за ним Ковача, он перестал напевать.  
— Знаешь, я еще ни разу не видел ни одной из них в целом виде.  
— Ты имеешь в виду именно пагоды? — уточнил Ковач без особого интереса.  
Комедиант коротко рассмеялся, но не ответил и почти с нежностью погладил полуразрушенную стену.  
Место для разговора было не самым подходящим, и Ковачу совсем не хотелось его начинать, но он подумал о маске, лежавшей в кармане, и обо всех тех вещах, которые успел узнать за последнее время, и напомнил себе, что не может отступиться.  
— Комедиант, — заговорил он, расправляя плечи.  
Тот приподнял бровь и снова принялся напевать свою песенку.  
— Я должен кое-что прояснить, — сказал Ковач, и Комедиант вдруг ухмыльнулся.  
— Даже не начинай.  
Он прошел мимо Ковача, продолжая ухмыляться и выставив перед собой сигару, словно заряженный пистолет.  
— Парень. Дорогуша. _Mihn oi_ (2). Я в душе не ебу, что крутится в твоей башке, но я не собираюсь с тобой ни о чем разговаривать. — Ковач не отвел взгляд, заставляя себя смотреть Комедианту в глаза. Он принял решение и не был намерен от него отступать. — Нам не о чем говорить. Сечешь?  
— Я бы не сказал, — возразил Ковач, но Комедиант уже прошел мимо него, не давая договорить. Он снова принялся напевать, и его голос разнесся эхом между выщербленными стенами.

*

К концу дня Ковач уже знал, что именно напевал Комедиант, — лишь потому, что собственную версию «Любимых вещей» (3) распевал каждый солдат их отряда. Большинство из них повторяли тот вариант, который пел Комедиант: «Дымовая завеса и напалм, трупы узкоглазых в церквях — вот лишь несколько вещей, которые я люблю».  
Пожалуй, это было даже смешно, но Ковача не мог отделаться от неприятной горечи во рту, которую оставляла у него эта песня. Вьетнам еще не успел въесться в него настолько глубоко.

*

Трудно сказать, действительно ли так действовала обстановка в горах или же дело было в суевериях и скапливавшемся внутри каждого из них страхе, но отупляющая тревога держала весь отряд в постоянном напряжении. Все были на взводе, и Ковачу никак не удавалось остаться с Комедиантом наедине и поговорить. Каждый раз, когда Комедиант начинал проявлять явное беспокойство, Ковач старался держаться к нему поближе, давая понять, что нужно идти. Если даже Комедиант и понимал, на что именно пытался намекать Ковач, он явно не собирался подчиняться.  
Все осложнялось тем, что Ковач так до сих и не определился в своем отношении к ситуации и в том, что с ней делать. Он ценил их с Комедиантом отношения — их странное, ненадежное партнерство, — но не знал, к чему может привести попытка надавить на Комедианта, не знал даже, пытается ли защитить его самого или же безымянных, безликих вероятных жертв. Ковачем двигал отнюдь не эгоизм; в конце концов, внутри него все еще жил Роршах, пульсируя под кожей. И он все не мог никак перестать думать о Нью-Йорке с его задымленными, зловонными ночами или о роящихся москитах, наполнявших своим гудением их с Комедиантом крошечную пещерку.

*

До цели оставалось идти еще сутки. Отряд двигался вперед в напряженной тишине, пробираясь через густые горные джунгли. Даже если бы небо не затягивали сплошные серые облака, которые можно было увидеть в редких разрывах между кронами деревьев, лес все равно был бы погружен в глубокие тенистые сумерки.  
Покинув свое место в шеренге, Райан догнал его.  
— Как ты? — спросил он, не глядя на Ковача.  
— Заебись, — проворчал тот, поправляя рюкзак и не отрывая взгляда от спины Комедианта. — Ненавижу, когда облачно, — пояснил он, чтобы отвязаться.  
— Ха, черт, да мы по уши в облаках, — хохотнул Райан.  
Некоторое время они просто шли рядом молча, и Ковача это вполне устраивало. Затем Райан повернул голову, глядя куда-то мимо Ковача. Он провел ладонью под краем каски и облизал губы.  
— Слышишь? — спросил он ровным голосом и остановился, ничего не выражающим взглядом уставившись в гущу джунглей. Ковач наклонил голову, всем телом впитывая напряженную тишину, повисшую в воздухе. Он не услышал ничего.  
— Нет, послушай, — выдохнул Райан едва слышно. Затем, поморщившись, тряхнул головой и пошел дальше, притянув винтовку поближе к себе.  
Ковач посмотрел ему вслед твердым понимающим взглядом, и его глаза в этот момент были темнее обычного.

*

Когда сгустилась ночь, они остановились на привал. Шел дождь, и было так темно, что все предметы и люди превращались в неясные силуэты, которые легко было спутать между собой. Только приглушенные голоса солдат позволяли Ковачу не отбиться от отряда. Комедиант остановился рядом с ним и, тоже опустившись на землю, принялся на ощупь раскуривать сигару. Он снова мурлыкал себе под нос песню, но совсем тихо, так что только Ковач мог его слышать. Звуки его голоса пробирались под его внутреннюю броню, заставляя чувствовать себя изношенным и потрепанным. Это ощущение не было раздражающим, но в нем было что-то неуловимо тревожное, хотя Ковач так и не смог понять, почему.  
— Главное веселье только начинается, — прошептал Комедиант, стряхивая пепел с кончика сигары. — Завтра эти горы будут в огне.  
Именно за этим они сюда и пришли, но в его словах все равно было что-то глубоко неправильное.  
Ковач вышел из рассыпавшегося кольца солдат, уверенно сжимая в руках винтовку. Лейтенант шепотом предупредил, что у него есть пять минут, чтобы отлить, прежде чем его начнут искать, но Ковач ничем не дал понять, что услышал его. Он чувствовал знакомое напряжение в мышцах, не совсем похожее на выброс адреналина, — что-то подобное он испытывал первые несколько месяцев, когда только начинал патрулировать улицы Нью-Йорка. В этом состоянии все становилось для него простым и ясным.  
Он не стал отходить далеко от лагеря, хотя его и тянуло это сделать: Ковач слышал призывный клич, исходивший от самой земли, и хотя он знал, что эти звуки существуют лишь в его голове, он никогда не мог сопротивляться этому зову — ни на улицах Нью-Йорка, ни в джунглях Вьетнама.

Застегнув молнию на штанах, он сделал два шага, лишь два, только и всего — этого достаточно, — втянул длинный, глубокий вдох сквозь зубы и выдохнул. Капли дождя мурашками пробегали по крышам палаток и, запоздалые, настигали Ковача. Он горит изнутри, на самой вершине, и огонь этот не настоящий, это не адреналин, это.. что это?  
Он пришел в себя, полный чистой жестокости (и с ножом у ноги), когда услышал движение. Он был не один.  
Он был не один.  
Ковач присел, чтобы взглянуть. Ему отчаянно захотелось посветить фонариком, но он знал, что это быстро выдаст его и может убить. Так что он стал ждать. Прошло не много времени, как появилась фигура, тень из тени, и глубокие белые глаза заблестели во тьме. 

-

Ей было не больше восьми, ее тонкие голые руки были иссушены, вероятно, напалмом. Когда она вышла из тени и половина луча лунного света вспорола ее худое плечико, грудь и живот, на Ковача накатил тупой приступ паники. Скорее всего, она — приманка или сама представляет прямую угрозу, он это знал; знал, что отпустить ее было бы столь же опасно, как и взять с собой обратно в отряд. Он знал, о чем там говорят. Он знает, _что_ нужно делать во имя своей страны.  
Но она не боялась его, и не выглядела ни смущенной, ни враждебно настроенной. Ее взгляд был ровным, даже не уставшим, хоть она и выступила из луча лунного света, чтобы лишь кончиками пальцев прислониться к дереву. Ковача парализовало нерешительностью и горьким привкусом в горле. Ей нужна помощь. Ожоги — единственное, кроме ее глаз, что блестело в тусклом свете — выглядели влажными. Эти горы всё ещё принадлежали вьетнамцам, и она надеялась, что её подберут и позаботятся о ней. Если они не сделают этого, она не выживет. Если согласятся — то она может оказаться приманкой; если нет — она умрет. В первом случае он поставит под угрозу жизни братьев по оружию, не пожелав спустить курок. Во втором — убьет невинное дитя всуе.  
Она шелохнулась, но звук потонул в шепоте ночи.  
Уолтер очень медленно опустил пистолет. Когда он подошел к ней, она оперлась о дерево и отвернулась, как будто бы могла одной только силой воли заставить Уолтера исчезнуть. Поза показалась ему знакомой, хотя он и не мог понять, почему.  
— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — пробормотал он, сомневаясь, а говорит ли она вообще по-английски. — Друг. — Он сделал попытку, и слово на вьетнамском неприятно пророкотало на языке. — Позволь я...  
Она всхлипнула и вздрогнула раз, когда его рука опустилась ей на плечо, но больше после этого не шелохнулась и осталась стоять очень тихо. Она смотрела не на М-16 или патронную ленту, а на его лицо — и Уолтер восхитился смелостью, с которой она так прямо глядела на него. Хорошо. Значит, она сильная, и пришла, потому что хочет жить.  
— Пойдем со мной, — сказал он. Уолтер встал и сделал ей ясный жест следовать за ним, такой, который она бы заметила даже в темноте. Она тряхнула головой, не вычурно и не испуганно — так же, как и продолжала смотреть на него, и Уолтер усомнился в том, реальна ли она вообще.  
— Я помогу тебе. — Впервые за многие месяцы он не испытал вины за то, что хотел бы, чтобы Дэниел был здесь — тот всегда знал, как завоевать доверие жертвы. — Пойдем. — Она откликнулась на его зов, и он взял ее свободной рукой за тонкое запястье. Косточки ее руки были слишком слабы для таких касаний, а кожа переливалась заживающими ожогами. Он чувствовал бы вину за то, что касается ее, но она не выказывала никаких признаков боли.  
Осторожно, следя за каждым ее шагом, он повел ее в лагерь.

-

Первым их заметил Комедиант, и его улыбка, подсвеченная красными угольками сигары, сошла на нет. Уолтер, выпрямив спину и расправив плечи, повел ее мимо, не глядя ни на кого из мужчин. Паника заметалась между ними словно вихрь, разнося подавленную агрессию лишь по приказу (и, может быть, из-за распространяющегося страха Чарли). Лейтенант в ярости заградил Ковачу дорогу, встав на полпути.  
— Какого черта ты тут вздумал творить? — прошипел он. Отовсюду был слышен шелест шепота — солдаты щелкали ружьями, настраивая; их внимание было приковано к происходящему. Девочка проскользнула рукой в ладонь Ковача и придвинулась ближе.  
— Ей больно, — бросил он в ответ. — Нужна медицинская помощь.  
Сзади кто-то встал.  
Еще до того, как лейтенант ответил, Уолтер понял, какую ужасную совершил ошибку.

-

Миссия приостановилась.  
После того, как Ковач отметелил одного солдата до сотрясения мозга, ему был отдан четкий приказ не двигаться. Один из мужчин причинил боль девочке, и так уже сидящей в неудобной позе, с поспешно, но крепко связанными сзади руками. Это случилось час назад. С тех пор Комедиант принялся нарезать круги по лагерю, мимо девочки и ее охранника, а также мимо Ковача и тех, кто охранял его.  
Девочка была охвачена паникой — она дышала рвано, а гной сочился по ее рукам. Даже с того расстояния, что разделяло их, Ковачу было видно, как она дрожала от волнения. И не важно, было ли на нем оружие или нет — все это было неправильно, здесь даже не было переводчика и уж точно не будет ближайшие дни, но они все еще заставляли ее сидеть в столь болезненной позе, как будто можно было выудить информацию. Они говорили, это необходимо.  
«Это твоя ошибка», — резался голос изнутри. Он вибрировал в черепе, и, судя по взглядам, которые бросал на него Комедиант, он был такой один.  
Все приказы, которые он отдал, были для того, чтобы в точности удостовериться, что девочка не представляет угрозы.  
Уолтер погрузил пальцы в мягкое тепло маски и почувствовал прощение.

-

— Оставьте ее в покое. — Звук голоса прозвучал совсем далеко, не касаясь дрожи в его руках. — Отпустите ее. — Комедиант встал рядом и вытащил изо рта сигару. — Нет никаких доказательств вины, она просто ребенок, не способный защитить себя. Отпустите ее. — Лейтенант проигнорировал его, потерев грязную от пота шею.  
В конце концов, это война.

-

Райан клещами сжал его руку.  
— Просто заткнись, — рвано прошептал он, — окей? Это не...  
Из-за стресса девочка плакала уже два часа, громко всхлипывая, за что ей заткнули рот кляпом.  
— Дерьмо. — Он опустил лицо в ладони, стараясь не смотреть, не смотреть, не видеть того, что было прямо перед ним. Внезапно его посетил яркий образ — руки крепко сжимаются на бледном горле Райана, до тех пор, пока белки глаз не покроются сеткой сосудов. Он должен посмотреть и больше никогда не отворачиваться от того, что увидел — что все это ни на дюйм не приближается к _правильному_ , это...

-

На ее щеке высыхал плевок, а по внутренней стороне бедер стекала влага. Кожа рук, зараженная инфекцией, распространяющейся со скоростью крови, бегущей по венам, теперь была покрыта открытыми глубокими трещинами. Это было очень похоже на то, что гнило сейчас в желудке у Уолтера. Он больше не чувствовал себя больным.  
Комедиант был по-прежнему спокоен, словно дикий зверь, бродящий по периметру лагеря — каждый раз, когда он, скривив губы, дотрагивался до пистолетов, его предплечья вздрагивали.  
Нет, Ковач вовсе не чувствовал себя больным; что-то тяжеловесное разворачивалось внутри него, и он был спокоен, совершенно спокоен, даже в присутствии дерганого солдата, который ходил туда-сюда, злобно зыркая на приклад ружья. О, нет, он не болен. Маска в кармане жгла бедро — напоминание-тотем о том, в какое русло стоило пустить кровь, пульсирующую внутри. В какое русло будет пущена.  
Он не мог позволить, чтобы страдали невинные. Некоторые вещи должны оставаться чистыми.

*

— Комедиант, — хрипло произносит он. — Могу я задать тебе вопрос?  
Он остановился перед Ковачем, каблуки его ботинок скребли о землю, пока он размышлял. Он пожал плечами и опустился рядом на колени.  
Ковач посмотрел на него. Он не извинился, и когда вытащил пистолет Комедианта из кобуры, не было ничего удивительного в том, что на лице того не читалось сопротивления.

* 

От выстрелов ружей не было ни единого звука, Ковач не слышал их. Зато он чувствовал вибрацию, поднимавшуюся к груди. Солдаты падали на землю, как будто давно ждали этого. Столько тяжелых мешков бесполезной плоти. На третьем ружейном залпе осколки застучали о деревья, четвертый взрыл землю под ногами лейтенанта. Комедиант теперь широко улыбался. Он поднял оружие и рюкзак Ковача, хоть тот и не знал, зачем это все — он в принципе сейчас был не в состоянии о чем-либо думать. Он вытащил кляп изо рта девочки и развязал ей запястья, тупо удивившись, почему он, внутренне смущенный, не сделал этого ранее. Он подумал о том, что следы останутся навсегда. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы остались. Хоть она и должна была сейчас быть слишком слабой для того, чтобы бежать, она все равно сделала это — бросилась вперед, ни разу не обернувшись. Она умрет. Одна, во тьме, пойманная мужчинами, как только попытается затаиться. Они будут поигрывать своим оружием, желая выстрелить, но как будто колеблясь –— не сейчас, не в эту самую минуту. Он спрашивал себя, а поняла ли она вообще, что они от нее хотели. Он поймал себя на эгоистичной мысли о том, ненавидела ли она и его тоже; мысль пропала сразу, когда затвор его пистолета приятно щелкнул.  
— Радио, — сказал он, намного увереннее, чем ощущал у себя внутри. (мир вертелся под ним, и он уже был готов одеть маску, верно?) Комедиант уверенно стоял на ногах и беззвучно смеялся. — Я хотел бы забрать его.  
— Конечно, малыш. — Он бросил его Ковачу и принялся разворачивать фольгу новой сигары. Ковач опустился на колени рядом с лейтенантом и обыскал его сумку. Тот не сопротивлялся. Он забрал карту. Дал сигнал для воздушной атаки.  
Он осторожно положил карту обратно, затем встал. Комедиант уже исчез в кустах, освещая путь яркими красными и белыми полосами и струйкой сигаретного дыма.  
Ковач последовал за ним. Больше ничего не оставалось.

*

Они шли и шли. Ковач не знал, куда, да и ему не было до этого дела. Ему хотелось содрать с себя все, пока он не остался бы оголенным до мяса — кости да твердые убеждения. Все вокруг плыло, ночь наползала со всех сторон, а лицо тянуло карман. Он не знал, кто он, не был уверен в том, что не исчезнет прямо тут, в густых скалистых джунглях, и не станет еще одним призраком, пугающим белоглазых солдат.  
Комедиант сыпал проклятьями себе под нос.

*

Куда бы Комедиант ни шел, самолеты прибыли раньше, чем они достигли цели. Комедиант повернул голову, и его покрытое дорожками капель пота лицо морщилось в тусклом свете. Они постояли совсем не долго, но каждая секунда действовала Ковачу на нервы, и желание идти дальше стало необходимостью.  
— Комедиант, — прорычал он.  
Тот усмехнулся и отвернулся, отшвырнув ружьем ветки подлеска на пути.  
— Не ссы, — ответил он через плечо. Воздух вокруг наполнился звуками достигающих цели бомб, за ними последовала волна жара. Ковач думал, что они ушли уже достаточно далеко, чтобы ощутить это. Он попытался вспомнить приказы, которые отдавал, но память казалась непроницаемой, слишком маленькой и расплывчатой, и он сдался. Комедиант проследит, чтобы они не попали в зону удара.  
Ночь светилась кровавым закатом. Лицо Комедианта, все время смотревшее вперед, было зачернено тенями. Рубашка была темной от пота.  
Они не останавливались до тех пор, пока не исчезли самолеты.


	4. Глава 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 - Паек С - вид пайка в консервах (в отличие от пайка-А - свежего)

— Вот мы и на месте, — объявил Комедиант, сбрасывая рюкзак Ковача в густую траву. — Дом, милый дом.  
Ковач сморгнул теплое зарево, освещавшее джунгли, и увидел перед собой пагоду — ту самую, у которой они останавливались совсем недавно. Сейчас, в резких ночных тенях, она казалась еще более разоренной.  
Стояла духота; пот, стекая из-под каски, струился по шее.   
— По крайней мере, пока я не решу, что, блять, с тобой делать, — добавил Комедиант.  
Ковач не чувствовал себя усталым, но последовал за ним внутрь постройки. Бетонные стены приглушали несмолкающее гудение горящих гор, все это время остававшихся за спиной и взиравших на Ковача с немым укором. Все было неправильно, от его безусловного стремления следовать за Комедиантом, до ощущения тепла рукоятей его пистолетов, воспоминание о котором все еще грело его ладони.  
Он едва ли способен был измениться. Но он мог, по крайней мере, ответить за то, что сделал.  
Комедиант говорил что-то, сидя в тени в глубине помещения и разбирая свои пистолеты. Ковач не стал его слушать. Он вышел обратно наружу и посмотрел на далекое пламя, взвивавшееся к небу и застилавшее дымом звезды.  
Он думал обо всех преступлениях, совершенных и не раскрытых в Нью-Йорке.  
Он думал о доме и о том, что расстояние до него ничего не меняет.  
Он думал о Дэне и всех тех вещах, которые никогда не сможет ему объяснить. 

*

Комедиант подошел к нему через час и остановился в проеме, засунув руки в карманы и внимательно глядя на Ковача. Он не курил.  
— Сделайте фото, — крикнул он.  
Ковач принял это за приказ, но он вполне мог бы и подождать всю ночь, пока бы не стихло пламя и горы снова не стали спокойными. Он пошевелился, только чтобы потереть запястье, подавив желание засунуть руки в карманы. Боковым зрением он заметил, как тело Комедианта наклонилось; наверное, он прислонился к стене.  
Спустя минуту Комедиант выплюнул проклятие.  
— Роршах, — сказал он, скорее самому себе, чем Ковачу. Ковач взглянул на него и вздрогнул, услышав это имя. Это не... — Роршах, — позвал он уже громче, — тащи свою задницу сюда. Докапываться будешь потом. — Не дожидаясь ответа, он повернулся и шагнул внутрь прохладной темноты строения.  
Ковач дотронулся до кармана. Маска в нем выглядела тугим комком на бедре, достаточным, чтобы он начал беспокоиться.  
Он сказал «Роршах».  
Ковач вытащил маску из кармана, позволив ей развернуться на ладони. Это не тот человек, которым он сейчас был, но уже почти; он натянул ее и последовал за Комедиантом, оставляя позади себя огонь.

-

Когда Комедиант говорил, он ухмылялся в сигару и вертел в пальцах кусок щебня.   
— От чего им там не отвертеться — так это от того, что через пару месяцев ты уже будешь обычным америкосой, м? — Дым из его рта завивался в спирали. — Типа того?  
Роршах кивнул, облокачиваясь о стену.  
— Правительственные шавки собираются поговорить с тобой о контрактах, и скорее всего они попытаются вытащить из тебя твою личность.  
— А твою они знают? — спросил Роршах, почувствовав укол острого любопытства. Он никогда раньше не задумывался, какое настоящее имя Комедианта, но мысль о том, что правительство знало его гражданские данные, а другие Хранители — нет, очень ему не нравилась.  
— Конечно, знают. — Он пожал плечами, как будто это ничего не значило. — В любом случае, ты и остатки команды — теперь пропавшие без вести. Как тебе такая личность?  
Роршах подумал о Дэниеле, те меры, которые он предпринимал, и потряс головой.  
— Хм-м. Не уверен в легальности изменения имени, но ты можешь пользоваться им в Вьетнаме, ну и забрать с собой в Штаты. Самым сложным будет лететь обратно — пограничники сучки. У тебя хоть деньги-то есть?  
— Да, — сказал Роршах. Он не особо беспокоился по этому поводу. Он был готов к тому, что умрет во Вьетнаме, а после уже ничего не будет важно.  
— А, ну тогда окей, в крайнем случае купишь себе обычный гражданский билет и улетишь нахрен отсюда. — Посчитав, что тема закрыта, Комедиант погасил сигару о стену и бросил бычок в дальний угол. — Я сообщил, что мы останемся здесь сегодня и завтра и присмотрим за остальными пацанами. — Когда он хмуро глянул на Роршаха и наклонил голову, белые ромбы на его маске-домино угрожающе заблестели в ночи. — Так что иди поспи.  
Роршах захотел что-то возразить. В конце концов, он не ребенок и не нуждается в указаниях, когда и что делать. Он и так уже знал, что не сможет уснуть — признаки бессонницы дрожью пробегали по телу (одноразовой плоти и костям), и от этого его глаза начали гореть, а в руках почувствовалась слабость. Он не сможет. Медленно сползя по стене, Роршах обхватил руками грудную клетку и закрыл глаза; он успокоил ритм дыхания, так, чтобы Комедиант поверил.  
Комедиант засмеялся, так мягко и горько, что Роршаху показалось, что он сам, должно быть, уже уснул и ему это снится.

-

Уолтер Ковач числился пропавшим, и сам он предпочел бы, чтобы так оно и было.  
Утро застало Роршаха в грязно-белой майке и в размышлениях о том, как лучше убрать имя с куртки, на которую он сейчас смотрел. Это тупая работа, но она помогла бы сконцентрироваться на чем-то, пока Комедиант спал. Они так и не поговорили за все утро, кроме разве что когда Комедиант попросил у него сигарет, что было мало похоже на беседу, потому что это были всего три слова. Роршах бросил хмурый взгляд на маленькие ножницы и прикинул несколько методов, чтобы снять этикетку с именем. (Он не смотрел на горы.) Может, у Комедианта был швейцарский армейский нож. Это помогло бы оставить меньшие следы при обрезке. Было бы странно расхаживать по Вьетнаму с дыркой в куртке.  
Он несколько раз прокрутил в мыслях эту процедуру, стараясь довести руки до автоматизации. Растянуть; отрезать; аккуратнее с нитками. Уничтожит он свое настоящее имя или оставит – на самом деле не имеет значения, но он все равно задался этим вопросом. В нескольких ярдах от него Комедиант поднял с земли камень. С камня посыпалась грязь, а потом Комедиант запустил его в заросли, которые от этого раскрылись и снова закрылись.  
Нож Комедианта подойдёт, решил Роршах.   
– Комедиант? – Он произнёс это негромко, но Комедиант повернулся к нему, коснувшись рукой кармана с сигаретами. – Твой нож. Можно я его использую?  
– Конечно, малыш, всё что угодно, – проворчал он, отстёгивая его от ноги. Вместо того, чтобы передать его из рук в руки, он кинул его рукояткой вперёд; нож оказался около воротника его куртки.   
Роршах поднял нож и провертел его между пальцами, наблюдая, как тот сверкает в тусклом свете. Он всегда предпочитал ножи пистолетам; их, конечно, легче отразить, но больше всего ему нравилась их двойственность и разносторонность. Хотя он никогда и не покупал себе ножи (они были слишком дорогими), он ценил их как простой предмет, который может использовать любой, чтобы пройти через что угодно.   
Комедиант пялился на него. Слишком усталый, чтобы смутиться, Роршах пихнул куртку ему в руки и принялся за работу.

-

К полудню стало достаточно жарко, и Роршах захотел снять маску. Вместо этого он, выйдя к периметру, закатил её к носу и натянул обратно, как только остудил челюсть. Он чувствовал себя столь же беспокойно, как Комедиант. Несколько раз он понимал, что спокойно стоит, повернувшись к горам, с высоко понятыми плечами, напряжённый и готовый к драке.   
Это проходило, едва он только ловил себя на этом, напоминая себе, что единственное, что стоит копить, это опыт. 

-

– Чего я всё ещё не понимаю, – сказал Комедиант несколько часов спустя, – почему ты, блять, вообще должен что-то делать.   
Роршах поднял взгляд от своего пайка, почти благодарный за это отвлечение, кроме, разве что, резкости голоса Комедианта. Тот оттолкнулся от стены пагоды и направился к Роршаху, поднимая красную пыль.  
– Любой из вас. Этот твой птичий мальчик, Ози-блять-мандия... Девочка Салли, – добавил он, сжав губы. – Вы просто продолжаете тащиться с этим дерьмом.   
Роршах сузил глаза и встал, узнав поведение Комедианта. Очевидно, он устал от ожидания.   
– Не будь столь самонадеянным, – проворчал он.   
Прежде чем он успел сказать что-либо ещё, Комедиант схватил его за рубашку и одним рывком поднял на ноги.  
— Самонадеянным? Христа ради, у вас у всех эта идея, что вы нужны Америке. Нужны её гражданам. Что ты был нужен той маленькой девочке.   
Роршах расцарапал руку Комедианта, перенеся вес назад, но Комедиант не отпустил его, сбрасывая с него каску.   
– Стой, – прошипел Роршах, осознав, к чему ведёт Комедиант, и это не то... Это слишком... Потные руки Комедианта были на его горле, и он уже решил, что ему не нужно слышать это.   
– Блять, зуб даю, ты станцевал, когда тебе пришла повестка. Ты наверняка не мог дождаться, когда Америка попросит твоей помощи, не так ли? – Он осклабился, и Роршах почувствовал смех в его дыхании; белые бриллианты его маски светились в приглушенном свете. – Потому что ты здесь по той же чёртовой причине, что и я.   
Уолтер сделал шаг назад под напором Комедианта, каблуком ботинка ударившись о шлем, который откатился в сторону, подрагивая своей тенью.   
— Нет, — возразил он, с усилием сохранив голос спокойным, — я здесь, потому что...  
— Тебе стало скучно, — прервал его Комедиант. — Захотелось подраться. И смотри-ка — подрался.  
Уолтер впечатался спиной в потрескавшуюся стену пагоды, ему ужасно хотелось сорвать с лица маску, но Комедиант загнал его в угол, источая волны жара. Он провонял табаком.  
— В этом нет ничего плохого.  
Слова были сказаны обыденно и даже, судя по выражению лица, которое Уолтеру с трудом удалось разглядеть, почти задумчиво. Несколько секунд Комедиант молча рассматривал его, наклонив голову. Затем поднял руку, двумя пальцами стянул маску Роршаха; нейтральное выражение его лица при этом сменилось на кривую усмешку.  
Внутри Уолтера что-то щёлкнуло, он отодвинулся, поднял руку и изо всех сил ударил Комедианта по лицу.

***  
Вопросов нет – Комедиант дрался лучше. У него и опыта было побольше, и мышц, он мог вытерпеть больше ударов.  
Ковачу было наплевать.  
Он знал, как драться с противниками крупнее него самого, и у него была куча времени, чтобы научиться стойко переносить боль. Уже много испытаний выдерживало его тело, и выдержит еще больше; синяки стали его второй кожей, той, что он натягивал, а не сбрасывал (так же, как и его маска, костюм, перчатки и каску).  
Бомба внутри него взорвалась напалмом, слепящие круги вырвались через его кулаки. Ему плевать, ему все равно; он стремился только к умиротворению, таящемуся в соприкосновении кулака с живой плотью.

***  
Закончил все Комедиант; уклонившись от удара ногой, он поймал руку Ковача своей ладонью. Потом с большей, чем ранее силой, он выполнил хорошо нацеленный апперкот. На какой-то момент вокруг посыпались искры, Уолтер почувствовал вспышку боли, а потом – пустоту.

***  
Поначалу Ковач слышал только звон в ушах. Постепенно звук трансформировался в низкий тон голоса Комедианта, щелчок зажигалки, что-то, напоминающее смех. Голос его делался то громче, то тише, постепенно переходя в ворчливое бормотание. Ковач открыл глаза — и обнаружил, что ничего особо не поменялось. Он больше не видел солнце, однако оранжевый свет заставил его сощурить глаза и отвернуть взгляд от горизонта.  
— Что ж, доброе утро, мальчик мой, — выдохнул Комедиант. Ковач моргнул, стараясь не морщиться, один глаз у него был подбит. — С возвращением в страну живых.   
Он медитативно затянулся сигаретой, выпуская дым короткими порциями. Недавняя ярость никуда не делась, однако теперь она была управляема под контролем Комедианта. Под его маску ушла струйка засохшей крови.  
Маска Ковача валялась скомканной в грязи. Его проволочная сова была в руке Комедианта. Подавив накатившую обиду, он сел. Его лицо приняло нейтральное выражение. Оказывается, это не так уж сложно.  
— Я дам ей еще час, — сказал Комедиант, подставляя маленькую сову под свет.  
Ковач потянулся за ней, стараясь, чтобы жест не выглядел умоляющим. Комедиант смотрел на него, наблюдал за его вытянутой рукой, и не делал ничего, чтобы облегчить мучения Ковача. Желание схватить с земли свое лицо охватило его -он хотел вернуть себе достаточно самообладания, чтобы потребовать свою сову назад, вместо того, чтобы терпеть и полагаться на доверие.  
Комедиант же прикоснулся к его щеке и наклонился к нему.

***  
Его тело охватила ужасная боль, на груди и животе начали проявляться синяки. Комедиант не играл с ним, подходя к каждому движению с нужной Роршаху серьезностью. В нескольких шагах, скомканная, лежала его маска. Его лицо.  
Когда Комедиант схватил его за куртку и прижал к земле, Ковач не сопротивлялся, потому что он хотел этого очень долго, настолько, что удар о землю чувствовался как крещение в сухой пыли. В покаянии нет нужды, он не жаждал отпущения грехов. Взятие произошло. Все это – просто слова.

***  
— Я только... — произнёс Ковач, когда Комедиант сорвал с него куртку. Слова удивили его — их обоих, судя по тому, что Комедиант остановился и поднял на него взгляд. Он сглотнул и вцепился в ткань костюма Комедианта, прижимая его к себе, чтобы не смотреть ему в лицо.  
— Просто хочу возместить то, что было сделано.  
Дыхание Комедианта оставляло капельки влаги на его шее, рука скользила вдоль синяков на груди. Ковач чувствовал, что возбуждается.  
— Ты так думаешь?  
— Мир можно сделать лучше, — впервые за долгие годы его голос был наполнен убеждением, честным и искренним.  
А Комедиант просто засмеялся в шею Ковачу.  
— Ты правда веришь в это дерьмо? Господи, парень, — он просунул два пальца под резинку трусов Ковача и спустил их на бедра. — Ты что, думаешь, все это можно оправдать? — он сопроводил свои слова резким движением руки вдоль члена Ковача; когда в ответ тот только вздрогнул и крепче вцепился в Комедианта, он фыркнул:  
— Посмотрел бы я, как у тебя это получится.

***  
Ковач толкнулся в руку Комедианта, упираясь ботинками в землю. Движения его руки были слишком медленные, дразнящих касаний было недостаточно, чтобы добиться от Ковача существенной реакции. Комедиант не целовал его, он скользил губами вдоль шеи, прихватывая зубами кожу, покрытую синяками.

— Тебе нравится так? — шепнул Комедиант, притягивая Ковача за шею. Рука его замедлилась, а потом и вовсе остановилась.  
— М-м-м. — Он обхватил ногой бедро Комедианта, прижимая его ближе к себе и не обращая внимания на тупую боль, сопутствующую возбуждению. (Ощущение это всегда было для него слишком близким к боли — душными одинокими ночами, с рукой, обхватившей собственный член, и монотонным ощущением приближающегося финала в голове). Стояк Комедианта упирался ему в бедро.  
— Ты хочешь этого, да, сучка? — пробормотал Комедиант ему в ухо. Звук его голоса вызвал у него дрожь, смысл слов заставил его тело покрыться мурашками.  
— Многого не прошу, — резко ответил он, и тут же его охватил резкий прилив наслаждения. Он услышал тихий стон Комедианта, расстегивающего свободной рукой ремень.   
Ковач закрыл глаза, одной рукой вжимаясь в плечо Комедианта, другой опираясь о землю. Тот развернул бедра, уверенно и точно, несмотря на усилия, затраченные на то, чтобы освободиться от штанов.

— Ладно, давай, — выдохнул Комедиант, держась рукой за его талию. Ковачу потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять, что от него хочет Комедиант, и тогда он поспешно поднял бедра. Когда их тела соприкоснулись, Уолтер почувствовал сильный, даже неприятный жар, исходящий от Комедианта, но ощущение воздуха на коже лица приятно холодило, а теплота, спускавшаяся вдоль шеи — была его собственной.  
Ковач пристально смотрел на Комедианта, понимая, что непотребства, которые творили его руки на бедрах, никак не отражались на его лице.  
— Тупая сука, — выругался Комедиант и немного переместил свои ноги, изменяя угол толчков. Слова не задевали Ковача так, как должны были, но он все равно отвернул голову, его пальцы вжались в грязь, и он не прикасался к Комедианту больше, чем было необходимо. Когда Комедиант, наконец, вошёл в него, он почувствовал боль, но тот, не прекращая поток восклицаний и стонов, вбивался в него всё глубже; с каждым толчком их кожа соприкасалась, а член Ковача тёрся о тонкую ткань его майки. Пока под его движениями он ощущал только лишь чужеродную наполненность и знакомое чувство боли. Когда он вгляделся в лицо Комедианта, ощущение пустоты и злости сменилось внутри Ковача чем-то трудноопределимым.  
— Блядь, в чем проблема? — выдохнул Комедиант. Он убрал руку со спины Ковача и прикоснулся к его волосам нежным жестом.   
Ковач открыл рот, чтобы сказать — чтобы сказать ему хоть что-то, но сентиментальность скрылась за резким выдохом, когда он чуть поднял колени; со следующим толчком внутри него распространилось наслаждение. Комедиант нависал над ним, прижимая его к земле так, что Ковач начал задыхаться, он шепотом бормотал ругательства и нежно, очень нежно перебирал его волосы.  
— Что мне с тобой делать? — застонал Комедиант, и легкое дрожание в его голосе довело боль и удовольствие внутри Ковача до предела; он кончил, касаясь приоткрытыми губами щеки Комедианта, волны оргазма накрывали его с каждым толчком.  
Тот медленно отодвинулся, кожа отливала красным в меняющемся свете. Он сделал движение, словно собирался поцеловать Ковача, однако, передумав, замер на полпути. Ковач этому не удивился.  
Без единого слова Комедиант поднялся и ушёл, не останавливаясь, пока не скрылся из виду. Он не вернется до заката.

 

***  
Роршах вертел в руках его каску.  
Он встал и медленно зашагал по границе.  
Он стал Ковачем и не беспокоился. Стал Роршахом. Ковачем. Роршахом.  
Прикончил банку пайка С (4).  
Он ждал.

***  
Он глубоко спал, когда Комедиант с треском опустился перед ним на колени и потряс, чтобы тот проснулся. 

— Пойдем, — сказал он с острым белым оскалом, — у нас есть маленькое дельце.

Сунув пистолет в руки Роршаха, он поднялся и развернулся. В этот раз Роршах последовал за ним; ему хватило лишь мгновения, чтобы набросить лямки рюкзака на плечи. По поведению Комедианта было понятно, что они не вернутся. 

***  
Они не разговаривали, и Роршах был рад этому, маршируя за Комедиантом, с глухо ударяющимся о бедро пистолетом. У них была одна миссия. Она требовала немного концентрации, раз Комедиант был молчалив в пути. 

Это не заняло много времени. Может, всего час; небо над редеющими джунглями всё еще было темным, кроме нежно-оранжевого свечения по краям. Роршах мог слышать звуки войны, взрывы и выстрелы, отдающие эхом по рисовым полям и тонущие в деревьях. Сердце Роршаха принялось гулко биться в груди, покалывая, и к горлу подступила волна предчувствия. Его рот под маской приоткрылся. 

Безусловно, всё было достаточно просто. 

***  
Это не солдаты против граждан. Этого для Роршаха было достаточно, чтобы свернуть маску к верху и побежать за Комедиантом в битву. 

***  
И вот его дыхание и тело превратилось во что-то иное, новое, острое. И его челюсть, стиснутая, была обнажена сырой варварской ухмылкой. Он ощущал, будто с глаз спала пелена, что все границы мира прямо перед ним.   
Он не мешкал в своих действиях. Он дрался ногами и кулаками с любым, оказавшимся поблизости. Он знал, что скоро найдет другое оружие, вырвет его из чьих-то мертвых тисков рук, поэтому он не экономил на пулях. 

***  
Белки их глаз говорили ему обо всем, что ему нужно знать.  
К примеру: Женщина в тяжелой мантии, бежит мимо него, ребенок у нее на спине; он мельком ловит выражение ее лица — искреннее, ужасающее, но решительное. Невинное. Он позволяет ей уйти невредимой, взамен прицеливаясь в тень солдата; мужчина ухмыляется, и от этого выражения бегут складки по его лицу. Он был виноват в том, что это не имеет значения. Группировки не имеют значения, так же как и цвет его кожи, потемневший от дыма. Роршах позаботился о нем хорошим прямым выстрелом в заднюю часть шеи и забрал у солдата от его М16. Жаль, что такова необходимость, но Роршах был готов признать то, что война неизбежно влечет за собой подобное. Он должен был сделать еще так много; он отказывался погибать во Вьетнаме, не сейчас, когда еще столько всего осталось и ждет его в Нью-Йорке. Он еще помнил все дела, над которыми они с Дэниелом работали, имена жертв, лидеров группировок, уличные знаки. И когда его лицо заливалось соленым потом, Роршах тосковал по прохладе Нью-Йоркских тоннелей метро, потому что, наконец, всё обрело для него смысл и теперь он мог бы сделать столько хорошего.   
Но сейчас он позволит Вьетнаму забрать его.   
Он обернулся на звук выстрела и делал шаг, без страха, свободно. 

***  
Когда вокруг была только тишина и слабое мерцание огня, Роршах упал на колени в прохладной влаге рисовой плантации. Он был один, хотя поблизости и были солдаты, явно впитывавшие открытие того факта, что они живы; курящие, расстилающие свои пончо, готовясь к ночевке. Роршах в отдалении видел силуэт Комедианта, ведущего разговор с главой операции. 

Едва Роршах окончательно отошел, чтобы позволить своим глазам сомкнуться и телу расслабиться, как Комедиант вернулся и склонился над ним. По его щекам все еще текли несколько струек пота.

— В общем, наш вертолет будет завтра, — бросил он.

— Не хочу с ними разговаривать, — проворчал Роршах. — Я намерен отслужить свое время и вернуться в Штаты.

— Хм-м... — Комедиант затянулся своей сигарой и с ленивым выдохом выпустил дым изо рта. Его, казалось, не волновало заявление Роршаха. — Они все равно тебя достанут, — произнес он устало. 

Испытав неудобство, Роршах отвернулся. Он сомневался в том, что Комедиант ссылался на что-то иное нежели на правительство, но он видел Комедианта на пороге смерти, а еще он сомневался, что Комедиант не смирился с собственной смертью, стремясь лишь утащить с собой столько несчастных душ, сколько сможет. С судорожной дрожью, сковавшей его руку, Роршах поправил свою маску на шее; ему не нужно было видеть, чтобы знать, что Комедиант свысока пялится на него острыми серыми глазами. 

— Что ж, ладно, — пробормотал Комедиант. Он шлепнул Роршаха по шее своей потной ладонью и встряхнул его. — Поспи-ка пару часов.  
И прежде чем Роршах смог спросить его, что он имел ввиду, Комедиант ушел в подальше и, растянувшись на земле, подпер голову ладонями, устраиваясь поудобнее. 

***  
Ковач ворочался во сне, то и дело просыпаясь и отключаясь снова, и так уже на протяжении нескольких часов. Его сны ярко сплетались странным образом и вспыхивали, уходя от него, каждый раз, как он пытался их вспомнить. С одной стороны, ему казалось, что он слышит минометный обстрел, где-то рядом, но стоило ему сесть прямо, как ночь оказывалась не потревожена ничем несущим бОльшую угрозу, чем пара мужчин, сидящих и стоящих или присевших; яркий крошечный огонек сигареты или косяка висел в нескольких ярдах от него.   
Ночь была пуста, по мере того, как Чарли приходил в себя. 

***  
Комедиант ворочался до рассвета, раздраженный даже после своей ограниченной утренней рутины. Роршах спросонья равнодушно наблюдал за ним. Маячил худой силуэт командира, ближе к деревне, и Ковачу было сложно что-то разобрать. Проснулись еще немногие, избавив себя от энергичного ворчания Комедианта.   
Веки глаз Роршаха, скользнув, сомкнулись под маской.

— Эй, — сказал Комедиант, заключая свои слова ударом по ребрам. Когда Роршах вздрогнул от неожиданности и сфокусировался, небо было размазано темным серым ранним утром. — Поднимайся, — он выдержал паузу, и только когда Роршах повернулся на другую сторону, взглянув на Комедианта, он повторил, — я сказал подняться. — Сжав на куртке Роршаха кулак, Комедиант одним движением поднял его на ноги. 

Не было никакой срочности в команде Комедианта, но Роршах всё еще пытался сосредоточиться; он чувствовал себя словно размазня, будто под наркотой. 

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он, зная, что на самом деле ничего не произошло. Он прикладывал усилия, чтобы говорить, но энергия Комедианта проникла и в него. 

Ответом Комедианта оказалось сунуть его рюкзак Роршаху в руки и идти, крадучись, к северо-востоку, переступив через несколько солдат, дремлющих на его пути. Внимание Роршаха вернулось на круги своя, и он повиновался, обогнув других солдат. Он держался достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать запах дыма, когда Комедиант прикуривал сигару. 

— Что, — он успокаивался по мере того, как утро уплотнялось в неприятной неизвестности, — куда мы идем? — спросил он, осторожно, чтобы рассеять любое предчувствие по этому вопросу. Комедиант бросил назад усмешку, которая показалась больше жестокой, чем самодовольной. Роршах расслабился. — Сделаем чуток внештатной работы. 

— Вертолет будет нас ждать, — а еще было то, чего он не позаботился спросить: Правительственные чиновники ждут; это непослушание. Комедиант лишь фыркнул и отвернул голову от Роршаха, бросив взгляд на рисовые плантации. 

Они двигались неосторожно. Чтобы достичь края джунглей, не требовалось много времени, тогда они перенаправятся в другую часть Вьетнама; они зрители, безмолвные. Они сами деревья. 

***  
Следующая неделя дала Ковачу столько тяжести, сколько не давали все его миссии в качестве солдата или маски. Три дня прошли в абсолютной тишине, пока они взрезали тихие воды с максимальной тонкостью и мастерством. Роршах мог почувствовать на вкус напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, когда его маска затягивала нос; оно рябило сквозь него, становилось его частью. Особенно по ночам, это напряжение, тянущее его вниз, напоминающее ему о его собственной сущности. Комедиант разрывался в напряжении агрессивного ожидания. Роршах вторил ему безупречно; им двигала та первобытная энергия, которая освобождала от ограничений постоянного порядка и волокиты. Они охотились за Вьетконгом на их собственном поле — они осуществляли случайный контакт краткими рывками, всегда оставляя за собой кровавые дорожки.  
Роршах еще не нашел ни одного невинного лица.

***  
Они продвигались на опасную территорию, держа свой путь по узким тропам и затаиваясь внизу, среди зарослей и деревьев при каждом лишнем звуке, приобретая вид окружающей их среды. Дважды они сталкивались с группами Вьетконга, слишком большими, чтобы с ними тягаться; но те испарялись прежде, чем они достаточно хорошо собрались сами, чтобы атаковать.  
Когда активности не наблюдалось, Комедиант принуждал его к сексу, щелкая зубами на губах и шее Ковача, пока тот не ломался. Это происходило очень редко. Джунгли здесь были сложные, и они должны были все время оставаться в сознании.

На закате Комедиант брал свое радио и вертел его в руках. Низкие клокочущие звуки джунглей прикрывали механические звуки, но лишние шумы заставляли волосы Роршаха вставать дыбом. Он знал, что Комедиант только посылал основные отчеты, количество убитых и прокладывал плановые координаты перемещения. Он еще не говорил ни с кем «сверху».

***  
Самая обычная атака перенесла их в действие.  
Группа из семи вьетнамских солдат, укрытых в подлеске, делавшая перерыв для реорганизации. Выветренная карта растянулась между двумя из них; несколько других ели рис из маленьких мешочков. Двое молодых людей болтались по периметру, так хорошо взаимодействуя, что их сложно было заметить. Их грязные лица вынуждали пальцы Роршаха сжиматься сильнее на украденном им пистолете. 

Комедиант и Роршах пробыли здесь достаточно долго для того, чтобы чувствовать мотивы друг друга, прежде чем решиться, и с несколькими жестами от Комедианта, они разделились, чтобы примкнуть к группе с другой стороны. Первый выстрел был приглушенным, звук был странно искажен джунглями, будто кто-то щелкнул выключателем. Мужчины рассеялись, почти исчезли, но Ковач пробыл здесь слишком долго, чтобы не колебаться, и Роршах творил свою магию самостоятельно. Он скользил по земле, становясь невесомым от сладости битвы.

Он стрелял аккуратно — никогда не тратил пули понапрасну — и они кусали за уши. Сначала сорвался шквал движений, смазанных выстрелов, а за ним — ничего. Роршах скользнул за дерево и прислушался. Они бы не покинули местность раньше, чем это было необходимо. Возможно, сбежавшие солдаты уже перегруппировались — или, может, Роршах всё еще недооценивал Комедианта и его способности. Два тела лежали в пределах видимости. Это было странно видеть. 

Прошла пара минут; единственное чувство времени, которое имелось у Роршаха, — это бьющийся в ушах пульс, но он больше не видел вокруг никаких признаков жизни; всё казалось до странного безопасным. Роршах нырял коленями в растения, обдуманно аккуратно, думая о том, что если он их неосторожно всколыхнет, то выдаст себя. С выработанным терпением он полз на животе к последнему известному ему местоположению Комедианта, в полной уверенности, что она не сильно изменилась, учитывая краткие перестрелки и самоходные перемещения, со знанием того, что с таким крупным телосложением, как у Комедианта, сложно скрыться на близком расстоянии. Когда он прополз мимо одного из мертвых Вьетконговцев, он остановился для беглого поиска. Он сунул паек с рисом и компас в карман и двинулся дальше. 

Комедианта в итоге оказалось достаточно легко найти. Он был ранен.


	5. Глава 4

Комедиант, казалось, был обеспокоен меньше, чем Роршах, — то ли просто тяжелый случай, то ли показывал, какой он стойкий солдат. Для Роршаха кровь никогда не была проблемой — ни на поле боя, ни вне его, — но рана Комедианта кровоточила сильнее, чем должна была, а медика здесь было не найти. Роршах положил ладонь поверх руки Комедианта; тот прикладывал к ноге компресс, при этом продолжая ухмыляться.

— Ебаные вьетнамцы, а? — прошептал Комедиант.

Роршах кивнул и подложил руку ему под спину. Вес тела Комедианта ощущался странно, иллюзорно, словно тот уже становился призраком. Роршах сморгнул, отругав себя за глупые мысли, дал себе мысленную встряску и прижал Комедианта к дереву: им нужна была передышка, чтобы осмотреть повреждения.

Комедиант отмахнулся от его руки, прежде чем Роршах смог коснуться расползающегося пятна.

— Да ладно, давай двигать, — пробормотал он. Поднялся, опираясь на дерево, и, не став ждать, пока Роршах его подхватит, сделал шаг. Роршах встал и подался вперед, чтобы поддержать его; с молчаливой угрозой в лице оставшихся за спиной вьетнамцев они направились в более безопасное место.

***

Полмили спустя они присели в тени громадного искривленного дерева. Комедиант слегка подрагивал, ощупывая рану, но выражение его лица было спокойным и выжидающим. Каждые несколько секунд он склонял голову и сканировал глазами местность — движение, любому другому показавшееся бы параноидальным, однако в данных обстоятельствах Роршах счел его предусмотрительным. Волосы на затылке встали дыбом, когда он оттолкнул руку Комедианта; снять компресс пока не посмел, но наклонился, чтобы обследовать рану. Кровотечение, казалось, замедлилось, марля на пулевом отверстии полностью пропиталась кровью. Рана была не сквозная, хоть с этим повезло — если, конечно, они смогут вовремя добраться до безопасной зоны.

— Нам нужно идти дальше, — сказал Роршах, возвращая компресс на место. Посмотрев на Комедианта, он с моментально проснувшейся тревогой увидел, что тот расслабленно прислонил голову к коре дерева. — Сможешь?

— Запросто. — По крайней мере, у Комедианта осталось достаточно сил, чтобы звучать оскорбленно. — Дай мне минуту. — Очень медленно он открыл глаза и повернулся, чтобы оглянуться. Роршаха напрягали его вялые движения: хоть Комедиант и не был ранен в бедренную артерию, он потерял слишком много крови, и любой удар в его теперешнем состоянии мог оказаться смертельным. Все же Комедиант слишком обмякший, подумал он.

— Комедиант.

Тот улыбнулся, резко и настороженно.

— Новый план — ты удираешь, осматриваешь ближайшую посадочную зону, затем возвращаешься. — Роршах хмуро глянул на него из-под маски и присел; Комедиант снова прижал пальцы к ране. Свободной рукой он зарылся в карман костюма, извлек рацию. Протянул Роршаху, и, когда тот не пошевелился, подсунул прямо под нос. — Держи. Использовать ее, скорее всего, не придется, но если вдруг — просто нажми на это. — Комедиант надавил на кнопку под динамиком. Роршах неохотно принял рацию и кивнул. Довольный, Комедиант вновь откинулся назад, заметно расслабившись.

Когда стало понятно, что Комедиант не собирался вдаваться в подробности, Роршах его поторопил:

— Какая информация будет передана?

— Координаты, — проворчал Комедиант. — «С» — сигнал тревоги. И чего ты все еще здесь? Ни один из нас отсюда не выберется, если не поспешишь. — Когда он снова посмотрел на Ковача, в его глазах появилось отчаяние, не соответствующее ни голосу, ни жесткому и злому взгляду, ни напряженной позе. Роршаху не хотелось оставлять своего товарища одного на такой опасной территории, но от этого взгляда по телу прошла дрожь, а во рту стала скапливаться слюна. Он спешно сглотнул и оставил руки там, где они против воли находились; вцепился в рацию сильнее, сжав руку в кулак.

Только тогда он понял, что подумал о Комедианте как о товарище, и быстро встал, отходя от него. Попытался сдержать тошноту, сильную и внезапную, но мысли слишком отвлекали. Он отмел их; были куда более важные вещи, требующие внимания.

Спустя пару ярдов Роршах остановился и оглянулся назад; Комедианта заслоняла крона дерева, но Роршаху было видно — тот подался вперед, задрав подбородок. С расстояния его глаза казались похожими на белые бриллианты. Возможно, вид мешкающего Роршаха вызвал у него улыбку, но долго поулыбаться он не успел — его застрелили.

***

Его правая щека промялась внутрь.

***

Уолтер чувствовал, как билось сердце, ощущал каждый волосок на теле. Знал, как широко были распахнуты его глаза, знал, что терял время, пялясь, словно тупое животное, но не мог контролировать свое тело. Его переполняла бесполезная энергия.

***

Пару минут спустя его все настигло: свист пули, рывок Комедианта, — опасность, он наступил на осколки стекла, нельзя было позволить себе пораниться.

Схватив пистолет — руки были скользкие от пота, — Роршах изменил позицию, лег на живот и принялся наблюдать за Ком... за местностью. Слышал каждый звук в джунглях и соотносил с возможной опасностью смерти. На удачу вставил проволочную сову в рот и до боли прикусил желтые камни.

***

Когда они пришли, он был готов.

***

Отведав медь, и грязь, и скопившиеся за годы прикосновения, Ковач развернул накидку. От пота одежда прилипала к груди и спине; было неудобно, и Роршах принялся думать о том, как приятно было бы снять это все и окунуться в бегущую реку — пусть даже и с паразитами. Он думал о том, как его омывает прохладная вода, уносит далеко-далеко в слоях грязи, быть может, пока с него не сойдет кожа, пока не останутся лишь кости, пока он не превратится в песок на дне, пока его не станет.

***

Тело было слишком тяжелым, чтобы далеко тащить, но Роршах не спешил. Страха он не испытывал. Он чувствовал себя очищенным, как будто сквозь него прошла буря, оставив после себя зеленые поля, колосящиеся на ветру.

***

Когда прилетели вертолеты, он освободил Комедианта от ноши. Взял его пистолеты, фотографию Салли, еще одну — Лори, Роршах ее прежде никогда не видел, — жетон, боеприпасы, нож. Оставил его маску. Затем Роршах сел рядом с телом и выкурил сигарету; от нее закружилась голова и стало неприятно, но он все равно докурил.

***

Он подождал, пока вертолеты снизились; звук пропеллеров эхом разносился по воздуху. Только тогда он положил рацию на накидку, поднялся на ноги и исчез.

***

Роршах дрейфовал между днями и ночами, спал судорожными урывками. Если он и видел сны, то не запоминал их, и единственное, что они оставляли после себя, — это почти электрическое напряжение, не отпускавшее его днем. Позже он будет помнить лишь бессмысленные детали: яркая золотая вспышка на периферии; древние трещины в коре дерева за спиной; три капли крови на запястье (они его?); мышцы на шее мамы, когда она оглядывалась, стоя за плитой. Укусы насекомых на подбородке. Мертвая кожа, казалось, навеки прилипшая к потрескавшимся губам. Сперва — солнце, а в итоге — дождь, которому не было конца.

***

Роршах делал долгие перерывы между едой еще до того, как припасы закончились. Он сохранил свой рюкзак, хотя пару раз почти был готов его бросить: в дождь он становился почти невыносимо тяжелым. Когда Роршаху повезло — а везло ему очень редко, — он нашел деревню, где его накормили.

Он провел две лихорадочные ночи, свернувшись калачиком в соломенной хижине старого вьетнамца, уверенный, что умрет.

Вот что ему снилось:

Ночной Филин сидел в тесном соломенном домишке; старик спал. Медленно снял с рук перчатки.

— Дэниел, — проскрипел Роршах сквозь зубы. — Ты не должен здесь быть. Опасно. Очень опасно. Ты умрешь. (Его голос сорвался.)

Руки у Дэниела были бледные, чистые; Ночной Филин сложил перчатки и отложил в сторону. — Ты болен. — Роршах так устал, что ему уже было все равно, поэтому, возможно, Ночной Филин был прав. — Это на тебя не похоже.

Роршах отвернулся, уставился на стену. Тень Ночного Филина — словно вакуум света над выцветшим силуэтом Роршаха.

— Я беспокоюсь, — добавил он, и это сказал Дэниел, рука Дэниела коснулась щеки Роршаха. Роршах на него не смотрел: было бы слишком больно.

Когда он проснулся, лихорадка ослабла.

***

Ковач маршировал с совой в зубах. Некоторые вещи были за гранью скептицизма — до этого Дэниел его довел.

***

Дождь мешал, но Уолтер выдерживал и худшее, так что продолжал двигаться; вместе его тело и личность образовали неутомимую машину.

Иногда он воображал, что идет за своим отцом и между ними только дождь, а значит, если передвигаться лишь немного быстрее, они могли бы пойти вместе.

***

Ночью он начал видеть кошмары наяву — о том, что его съедают заживо, — но днем прокладывал путь через Вьетнам с чем-то похожим на уверенность; земля позади была отмечена кровью и едва заметными следами человека, по ней прошедшего. Много раз он забывал, что один, и оборачивался, ожидая увидеть Комедианта, или Райана, или любого другого из тех, с кем сражался на одном фланге. Их никогда не было — и он хмурился, и шел дальше.

***

Роршах натянул маску на лоб и облегченно вздохнул. Без мешающего дышать латекса даже влажный воздух, которым сопровождался ливень, казался свежим и прохладным. Он отвлекся не больше, чем на несколько секунд, затем снова перевел взгляд на лежащий перед ним труп.

Кровь все еще текла, и дождь разбавлял ее цвет, но Роршах теперь уже не думал, что это нереально. Это более реально, чем вся остальная его жизнь, все зыбкие кошмары сливались в это: вьетнамский солдат с пайком в упаковке, с боеприпасами и оружием. С кровью, хлещущей из спины от двух колотых ран.

Роршах взял из рук трупа пистолет, оценивая его; выровнял мушку, ни во что конкретно не целясь, — и увидел Ночного Филина.

Тот находился вполне далеко, чтобы казаться нереальным, но Роршах знал, что это не так.

Ночной Филин медленно поднял ветку дерева, пригнулся. Он наблюдал за Роршахом, стоя совсем недалеко от растяжки, и Роршах был почти уверен, что Ночной Филин ее не замечал.

— Здравствуй, Дэниел, — сказал он.

Ночной Филин опустил ветку и выпрямился. Ему не было страшно, и он миновал растяжку, подходя ближе, — каждое движение осторожное, живое. Он протянул руку, однако стоял недостаточно близко, чтобы взять руку Роршаха, даже если бы тот хотел ее протянуть.

Роршах осознал, что ему жаль Дэниела.

— Не понимаю, — объяснил он — мягко, ради Дэниела. — Пути назад нет. Не отсюда. — На этих словах он почувствовал, что сам в это не верит; грудь прожгло от этой мысли.

Через джунгли прошел порыв ветра, и он увидел, что Ночной Филин — не Ночной Филин, а молодой вьетнамский солдат, одетый в черное. Протянутая рука — это пистолет.

Роршах мог видеть белки его глаз.


End file.
